Me perteneces
by Ilitia
Summary: Loki siempre quería todo de Thor, absolutamente todo. historia fuera de la linea de tiempo de las películas, semi au? MPREG- YAOI - THORKI - LEMON Y PARTO! que mas pueden querer de este par. Disfrutenlo.


**FANFIC**

 _ **Me perteneces**_

El estruendo fue ensordecedor, cientos de pequeños fragmentos de vidrios multicolores volaban por los aires mientras la espesa nube de polvo se disipaba, cuando todo aquel repentino espectáculo se apaciguó, un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar. Aproximadamente unos seis rostros pálidos y temblorosos trataban de comprender como su hacia segundos, segura, limpia, silenciosa y perfecta sala de sanación ahora lucía un enorme boquete en la parte alta del techo abovedado, justo el sitio por donde ingreso un alterado dios rubio atendiendo los llamados de una emergencia.

– _¡¿DONDE ESTA LOKI?!_ – Bramo dejando caer su martillo pesadamente en el suelo ya no tan pulido y lleno de escombros. –

– _M-mi señor Thor, aquí no se encuentra el príncipe Loki_. – Uno de los sanadores se atrevió a abrir la boca después de soberano susto. –

– _¿Cómo no va a estar aquí? Me fue enviada una nota urgente a donde estaba entrenando, diciendo que él se puso de parto._

– _Nosotros no tenemos conocimiento de ese suceso… aun._ – Otro de los sanadores le miro con algo de pena, tal parecía que había ocurrido un pequeño error de información, otra vez. –

– _No de nuevo._ – Thor estranguló un gruñido en la garganta, estaba deseando decir algunas cosas no muy agradables sobre su bromista amante. –

Frustrado por la respuesta de los sanadores, Thor tomo nuevamente su martillo y salió, esta vez por la puerta, rumbo a encontrar a Loki. No paso mucho tiempo antes de conseguirlo muy cómodo sentado leyendo un libro en los jardines del palacio, curiosamente ubicado en un banco de piedra que tenía una vista envidiable de la sala de sanación. Cuando Thor lo miro todo el coraje que cargaba acumulado se fue desvaneciendo, era como un eflujo poderoso de paz y protección lo que le causaba ver a Loki así, con su prominente vientre, su rostro radiante y su cabello azabache más brillante y sedoso, la palidez no era tan acentuada en su rostro, al contrario, estaba rebosante de vida, guardando en su cuerpo con perfecto cuidado al futuro gobernante de Asgard. Para cuando Loki alzo la mirada de su lectura, ya Thor no tenía cara de querer estrangularlo si no de abrazarlo empalagosamente, estirando sus gruesos brazos en busca del anhelado contacto, pero su amante supo moverse con una agilidad muy superior a lo que supondría debería tener un gestante de casi nueve meses.

– _Alto._ – Giro un poco para esquivar el abrazo de Thor. – _Estas todo lleno de polvo y vidrios._

– _Loki._ – Sus brazos bajaron rápidamente al verse vacíos, pasando a darse unas buenas palmaditas en la capa para quitarse los escombros. – _Es tu culpa._

– _¿Mia?_ – Deslizo una sonrisa algo maliciosa entre sus labios. – _Yo no soy quien se retira en la madrugada sin avisar, dejando la cama vacía en un momento tan importante para ambos._

– _Estarías bien en el palacio, rodeado de sanadores, de madre y padre, y un sequito completo de sirvientas que cumplen todo capricho que se te ha ocurrido en estos nueve meses._ – Dio un suspiro algo frustrado. – _Que me tomara un día para entrenar con mis amigos no es motivo de mandarme notas alarmantes sobre ti y mi hijo._

– _Ni los sanadores, ni madre ni padre, ni el sequito de inútiles sirvientas que me dejaste me ayudo a hacer a este bebe, así que tu corres con la responsabilidad mayor._ – Con mucha suavidad se puso en pie, haciendo más notorio aun su estado entre sus ropajes verde musgo. – _Pero está bien, puedes irte a entrenar nuevamente, ya comprobé que puedes aparecer más rápido de lo que imagine._

Sus verdes ojos se desviaron a la remodelación inesperada que le hizo Thor al techo de la sala de sanación. A pesar de su broma mal intencionada, muy dentro Loki solo estaba probando que tanto su atolondrado amante era capaz de hacer para estar con el cuándo el momento llegara. No podía evitar sentir algo de miedo, muy natural cuando es la primera vez que vivía eso. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos el estar cerca de Thor, sentirse cuidado y protegido, pero nunca lo diría a viva voz, por más que lo amase y que fuera notablemente celoso y hasta celopata. Una cosa eran las actitudes, y otras las palabras del corazón, un poco difíciles de expresar en su lengua de plata capaz de mentir y jugar con la mente de quien sea.

– _No regresare a entrenar._ – Volvió a estirar los brazos ya que se creía más limpio y terminada la discusión, pero Loki volvió a esquivarlo inclinándose hacia delante. –

– _Thor._ – Hablo algo entrecortado, como destrabando las palabras de su boca. –

– _No sigas con las bromas, ya te dije que no voy a irme_. – Dejo el intento de abrazo para empezar a caminar dejando a Loki atrás con su teatro de algo sucede y no te vayas. –

– _¡Maldita sea, Thor! El bebe viene._ – Al fin saco lo que quería decir, la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo enteramente no fue normal, para nada normal. – _Creo que ahora si es el momento._

– _Eh…_ \- Thor se quedó estático, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más rara que haya visto en su vida. _– ¿Estás hablando en serio?_

– _Grandioso. No, Thor, no hablo en serio, estoy bromeando una vez más_. – Llevo sus manos a las caderas, como buscando estabilizarse para dar un buen discurso de descalificación a su amante. – _Eres el ser más poco detallista que conozca. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres que te dé sobre esto? Que rompa fuente en medio de los jardines del palac…_

Su pitoniso enunciado se cumplió a cabalidad cuando sintió como un líquido tibio empezó a deslizarse entre sus muslos humedeciendo las telas de su túnica, volviendo casi negro el tono verde de las mismas. En ese instante Thor se puso pálido, soltó a Mjolnir y corrió junto a su amante, esta vez sí logro abrazarlo, parecía que la supuesta broma de Loki no era broma y solo le confirmaba lo cabezotas que fue al irse a entrenar sabiendo que su hijo podría venir en cualquier momento, y ese cualquier momento resulto ser un "justo ahora".

– _¿Estas bien?_ – Susurro apretando el cuerpo de Loki, tratando de ser lo más empático posible dentro de lo que cabía y podía ser. –

– _Solo algo mojado y asombrado._ – Trato de soltarse de los brazos del dios pero la sensación anterior de rareza ahora estaba sazonada con un repentino calambre muy certero que nació en su baja espalda recorriéndole hasta su vientre, tensándolo con una fuerza abrumadora y rápida. – _Oh…_

– _¡Loki!_ – Sin más palabras Thor le jalo hasta sujetarlo de la cintura, dentro de lo posible, abrió su mano llamando a su martillo, cuando este calzo en su sitio lo giro con rapidez para alzar vuelo. –

El resultado fue otra llegada inesperada y tempestuosa a la sala de sanación, otra vez los pobres sanadores fueron espantados por la aparición del dio del trueno pero ahora acompañado de su amante que tal parecía no haberle gustado el viaje.

– _¡ERES UN BRUTO!_ – Trato de apaciguarse el susto que le dio Thor con ese atropellado paseo que pudieron hacer caminando. _– ¡Puedo caminar! ¡Solo fue una maldita contracción, una sola!_

– _Pero…_ – La cara del pobre rubio fue de pena ligada con vergüenza. No estaba muy claro de cómo se procedía en casos de partos. Todo era nuevo y raro, y si agregaba que Loki no era la persona más comunicativa con sus experiencias personales. –

Para Thor ese embarazo se sintió todos los nueve meses como si él estuviese caminando entre muchas trampas puestas en un bosque oscuro, de noche, con los ojos vendando, y lleno de fieras salvajes que se lo podrían comer con solo dar un paso en falso.

– _No necesitaba venir aquí ahora._ – Con incomodidad miro a los sanadores, todos con sus ojos puestos sobre él y su vientre, o mejor dicho, sobre la enorme mancha oscura en sus ropas. _– Díganle a su príncipe que el bebe no se saldrá solo porque rompí fuente._

Y con esas palabras Loki salió de la sala de sanación, tratando de no perder la dignidad que le quedaba. Mientras, Thor tan solo miro al suelo, como reflexionando ante la situación. Ahora Loki estaría aún más molesto con él, en definitiva, necesitaba hablar con la persona indicada o acabaría clavado a una pared con muchos puñales cortesía de un dios de las travesuras parturiento.

La noticia del parto de Loki llego a oídos de los reyes gracias al mismísimo Thor. Ingreso a la habitación real sin medirse en absoluto, la ansiedad de su situación le quitaba la escasa finura en modales que tenía aprendida.

– _¡Madre!_ – Su voz resonó, haciendo eco hasta los oídos de la reina. Esta se encontraba muy relajada sentada leyendo un buen libro. –

– _Thor…_ \- Alzo su mirada llena de suspicacia, le conocía tan bien, estaba segura que algo enorme había sucedido con él y Loki. –

– _¡El bebe ya viene! ¡Loki rompió fuente!_ – Sus pasos le llevaron hasta los pies de su madre. –

– _Que excelente noticia._ – Frigga sonrió enorme, dejando de inmediato el libro sobre una pequeña mesita de metal forjado. –

– _No la siento tan buena, Loki parece más enfadado que nunca conmigo._

– _Le sobran razones._ – Sentencio entre dientes, recordando el día en que Thor llego al mundo y como ella se vio metida en un espiral de dolor y agonía por más de dos días, para ese instante querer asesinar al padre de todo resultaba tentador en su adolorido cuerpo. – _Hijo, primero que nada, Loki estará pasando por una situación bastante incomoda y dolorosa, y conociéndole… Lo primero que hará es alejar a todo el mundo de él._

– _¡Exactamente! Lo lleve a la sala de sanación y se molestó aún más. Quiero estar con él, apoyarlo, pero no me deja espacio._ – El rostro de Thor era de súplica ligado a impotencia. – _Ayúdame madre, vamos a buscarlo para que entre en razón, no puede andar por allí como si nada sucediera, ¡tendrá a nuestro hijo!_

– _Loki no aceptara sanadores cerca, es algo que me ha hecho entender de modo muy particular durante nuestras charlas, tampoco necesita que lo estemos acosando, créeme que él está más listo para esto de lo que todos pensamos._

– _¿Entonces quieres que lo deje solo?_ – Alzo la voz con molestia, estaba olvidando que a quien le hablaba era a su propia madre. –

– _Thor._ – Frigga se puso en pie elegantemente, sin prestar atención a la rabieta angustiosa de su hijo, comenzando a caminar seguida del dios, que aún la importunaba vociferando sobre no dejar solo a Loki. – _Yo me encargare de los preparativos para el parto, sé que Loki preferirá algo íntimo y con el menor número de espectadores posibles. Quiero que tú lo busques y le hagas compañía sin alterarlo más de lo necesario, cuando él lo crea conveniente regresara a su habitación, y yo tendré todo listo allí._

– _¿Sin sanadores? ¿En nuestra habitación?_ – Exclamo con duda. –

– _Deja de preocuparte por eso, yo soy la primera que quiere lo mejor para Loki, así que solo ocúpate de acompañarlo y déjale hacer su trabajo. Traer un bebe al mundo no es fácil Thor, tú me llevaste dos días enteros de agonía._

– _¿Y tú te escapaste de padre en el proceso?_

– _Él no se encontraba en Asgard. Estaba en batalla, no estuvo conmigo cuando naciste así que aprovecha de darle a Loki la compañía que te aseguro deseara mientras el momento se acerca._

Con mucha ternura Frigga estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, estaba segura que apaciguo un poco las angustias de Thor. El dios del trueno se alejó con la mirada un poco más serena, encaminando sus pasos fuera de la habitación.

– _¡Thor!_ – Frigga le llamo antes de que el nombrado desapareciera por completo de su vista. –

– _¿Si?_ – Se detuvo en seco ante el llamado. –

– _Creo saber dónde puede estar metido Loki._

El silencio era tan gratificante, tan liberador y solidario, perfecto para lo que sucedía. Los ruidos empezaron a ser incómodos, sumándolo a la gama nueva de sensaciones que lo aquejaban, por ello buscó un lugar lo suficientemente silencioso, aislado y apacible, donde estaba seguro que no podría ser encontrado así sea un par de horas, el tiempo suficiente para comprender el mecanismo de lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo. Mientras meditaba con sus ojos cerrados podía apreciar todo lo nuevo que sentía, contando mentalmente el tiempo, instintivamente estiraba sus manos para rozar la piel húmeda de su vientre cuando una contracción estaba por empezar, la mecánica desatada con un dolor sordo que empezaba en sus bajos, subiendo en intensidad en una enorme ola que endurecía sus músculos uno a uno, apretándolo desde lo profundo de sus entrañas, su vientre, muslos, caderas, todo pasaba a ser atormentado hasta que poco a poco volvían a relajarse, y se repetía una, y otra y otra vez, con la precisión del tiempo, imposible ir más rápido o más lento, solo sucedía. Al dolor desaparecer decidió terminar de hundirse en el agua, reconfortándolo de cierto modo, descubrió que los baños privados del palacio fueron el sitio perfecto.

Se encontraba totalmente desnudo, sumergido hasta casi el cuello en una de las piscinas naturales que se habían construido para uso exclusivo de Odín, el agua con que eran llenadas provenían de un manantial subterráneo cargado de sales minerales de propiedades sanadoras, el padre de todo solía usarlas en las centurias pasadas para recuperarse de las batallas, descansar y revitalizar su cuerpo más rápido. Loki sabía de su existencia gracias a su grandiosa curiosidad sobre todos los recovecos del palacio, en el pasado las utilizo para su propia sanación cuando no salieron muy bien alguna de sus peleas con Thor en su juventud, jamás fue bueno para la lucha mano a mano con su hermano adoptivo, se le daban mejor las artes mágicas, la lectura y la astucia de mente y lengua.

Thor era la fuerza bruta, y él era la inteligencia. Pensando en ello soltó una pequeña carcajada, riéndose en cierto modo de su condición actual, comprendió que su inteligencia pareció desaparecer cuando el corazón empezó a mandar. Entre contracción y contracción trato de recordar cuando fue que comenzó a sentirse atraído por Thor, cuando fue que su celoso instinto de superar a su "hermano mayor" muto a uno de deseo emocional y físico. Quizás fue poco a poco, tan natural como el respirar, dándote cuenta que lo haces cuando falta el aire por alguna razón, si, definitivamente tuvo que ser así, separarse de Thor hasta en su temprana juventud resultaba incomodo en lo profundo de su alma, un cariño raro, una maldad rara, una ansiedad extraña que empezaba con el escozor incomodo de pensamientos emotivos, de añoranza, de propiedad. No lo diría, mejor dicho, nunca se lo dijo a Thor, pero siempre lo considero como algo suyo. Una propiedad no de sangre, ni por familia impuesta en esa adopción exótica que realizo Odín en una de sus innumerables batallas contra los Jontur. Thor le pertenecía, era y seria solo suyo, para amarlo, molestarlo, intentar matarlo, todo junto y de un modo tan intenso que el mismo temía de sus capacidades para desgraciar la vida del rubio y al mismo tiempo darle todo lo que quisiera, como ese hijo que se gestaba en su vientre, viva decisión de el mismo en darle un heredero a la gloriosa estirpe de Odin.

– _Tu padre me pertenece…_ \- Susurro complacido, estirando sus manos hasta su vientre, acunando la muestra de amor más grande que él podía darle a Thor, entregaba su misma existencia llevando a ese bebe, arriesgando su cuerpo, sus formas y su control absoluto, lo dejaba todo, eso era su modo de amor verdadero. –

– _No creo que ese sea el tipo de cosas que debas decirle a un bebe._

– _Thor._ – Loki se tensó en su sitio, la voz de su amante resonó con mucha fuerza en los baños de mármol pulido. –

– _Madre tenía razón, me costó un poco conseguir este lugar._ – Se detuvo curioso, observando el entorno, jamás había estado en los baños privados de Odin, ni si quiera sabia de su existencia, pero siempre Loki estaba un paso delante de él en muchas cosas. –

– _Eres capaz de perderte en nuestra propia habitación._ – Mascullo un tanto sonrojado, las palabras que habían salido de su boca ya no podían regresarse, pero tal parecía que Thor no le presto mucho interés, lo veía más curioso en la decoración del enorme baño. –

– _¿Me puedo unir?_ – Señalo la piscina donde estaba metido Loki. –

– _Iba a sal…_ \- No pudo completar la frase cuando ya Thor se había deshecho de sus ropas en un santiamén – _Entraras así no lo desee._

– _Exacto._ – Sin mediar más palabras se zambulló en el agua de un solo golpe, levantando una enorme ola que mojo totalmente el rostro de Loki, además de desbordar el agua por todos lados. - _¡Esta muy caliente!_

– _Esta perfecta._ – De mala gana trato de escurrirse el cabello mojado. – _Y… ¿quieres continuar tu tortura en mí, aquí?_

– _Lamento lo de la sala de sanación._ – Con mucha suavidad se fue acercando donde Loki, tratando de no ser muy tosco al intentar acompañarlo, midiendo las posibilidades de que si el dios de las travesuras se enfadaba un poco más acabaría ahogado en el fondo de esa piscina, y apuñalado, siempre había puñaladas en las venganzas de Loki para con él. –

– _Lamentarlo._ – Susurro con aburrimiento, estaba más interesado en lo que estaba por empezar, la sensación de dolor regreso, haciéndole cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Las veces anteriores había sido fácil manejar esto, pero con Thor al frente era como sentirse vulnerable y observado, odiaba ser observado. –

– _¿Loki?_ – Su voz titubeo al ver como el nombrado se contraía de hombros, cerraba sus ojos y alzaba sus manos cerradas en un puño firme. No estaba muy seguro si Loki estaba por gritarle, sacarlo a patadas de la piscina o desaparecer del lugar de mala gana. –

– _Contracción._ – Descargo un puñetazo sobre el pecho de Thor, más bien fue un golpe flojo que acabo por morir resbalando en la piel húmeda y tonificada del dios del trueno. –

Thor cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía así que atajo aquella mano que intento lastimarlo, abriéndole los dedos con delicadeza, haciendo que su gran mano quedara sujeta a la de Loki, dejando que el menor le estrujara como mejor podía, esperando silenciosamente a que esa visiblemente incomoda sensación terminara de sacudir el cuerpo de su amante.

– _¿Mejor?_ – El agarre de Loki cedió un poco, pero aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, viéndole hundirse un poco más en el agua. – _Parece algo desagradable…_

– _¿Quieres que te haga sentir lo mismo?_ – Su mano libre se deslizo hasta el vientre de Thor bajo el agua, posando su palma extendida sobre los músculos tonificados y duros como piedras. – _Podría hundir mi mano entera en tus entrañas y jalarte de un solo cuajo los intestinos… y con todo y eso, aun no sentirías ni una cuarta parte de mi dolor._

– _Ok…_ – Se movió un poco, notablemente espantado por las palabras de Loki, sabía que él era capaz, muy capaz de poner en práctica su ofrecimiento. –

– _Quita esa cara, no voy a hacerlo._ – Sonrió con descaro, acercándose la misma distancia que Thor se había alejado, quedando hombro con hombro sentados en una de las esquinas de la piscina. –

El dios rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que aun Loki estaba en sus cabales a pesar del dolor que él decía sentir, esperaba que eso se mantuviera así, pero por las dudas tendría cerca su martillo.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra en un largo rato, tan solo se hacían una compañía silenciosa, Loki había acabado recostado del pecho de su amante, dejando que Thor le diera uno que otro mimo controlado, sujetándole de las manos como apoyo cuando una contracción llegaba, acariciándole el rostro en busca de acomodar los rebeldes mechones de cabello azabache que se pegaban a su frente. Ni Thor o Loki dirían lo bien que estaban, uno por temor a arruinar la paz, y el otro por evitar ser visto más frágil ante su situación.

– aaah… mmm… – Un gemido gutural salió de los labios del dios de las travesuras. –

– _Loki, oh demonios, ¿te duele más?_ – Sintió como sus manos eran apretadas con el doble de fuerza que antes, no había escuchado a su amante emitir ni un sonido y ahora estaba gimiendo como un animal moribundo, retorciéndose contra su pecho, como buscando alivio al dolor. –

– _Duele… por los mil infiernos, ¡Claro que duele!_ – Su cabeza acabo enterrada en el hombro de Thor, respirando con dificulta, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la nueva oleada de dolor que fue muy superior a las antes experimentadas, sin mencionar que se había adelantado un par de minutos al ritmo que llevaban desde que entro en la piscina. –

– _Shsss… no hables, solo relájate._ – Con mucha ternura bajo su cabeza para besar la frente lisa y fría de Loki. – _Estoy aquí. Puedes estrujar mis manos tanto como quieras._

– _Que dulce, me empalagare con la miel de tus palabras, Thor._

– _¿Por qué arruinas el momento? Te amo, y lo amo también a el…_ – Bajo sus manos para acariciar el vientre tenso de Loki. –

– _O ella, puede ser un ella._ – Pellizco un poco el brazo derecho del rubio. – _Sé que me amas, solo que…_

– _¿Que? Te gustaría más escuchar que dijera que te pertenezco._ – Le guiño un ojo con coquetería. –

– _Tienes buen oído._ – Desvió la mirada con molestia, Thor si le había escuchado su declaración de egoísta propiedad sobre el cuándo entro a los baños. – _Te amo._

No tenía intenciones de darle un discurso de porque no decía mucho esa frase, ni porque era tan grande para su boca y más grande aun para su corazón, tan solo estaba y ya. Su amor era tan abrumador hacia Thor que decirlo no bastaba, el sentía que su amante y compañero de vida no comprendería ese nivel, Thor era muy básico y el entender la complejidad de las cosas no estaban en sus puntos fuertes. Loki aprendió que era mejor demostrarle su cariño de otros modos más simples y carnales, mientras que su intenso amor se fermentaba en lo profundo de su alma, desprendiéndose en dosis muy bien medidas, como ese instante, dejándole que él le acariciara con ternura, que lo acunara en su fuerte pecho y que le consolara, cosas que se permitió dejar hacerse en la lejana infancia.

– _Eso se escucha bien._ – Thor le estrujo un poco más entre sus grandes brazos, estaba feliz de oír un te amo a Loki. –

– _No… te ilusiones, tengo ganas de insultarte en cuantas lenguas conozca de los nueve reinos, con la siguiente contracción._ – Gruño por lo bajo, preparándose para el próximo golpe de dolor. –

– _¡De todos modos te amo!_ – Su boca busco con rapidez la de Loki, consiguiéndose con unos labios algo fríos, temblorosos y secos, quizás por tanto resoplar para evitar gritar más por dolor. No importaba, de igual modo los besaría, estaba ansioso de sentirle un poco, hacerle comprender que el decir te amo solo formaba una ínfima parte de sus emociones, que el beso, la carne, el contacto, la intimidad del momento, todo era perfecto para ello. –

Sus manos pasearon con delicadeza desde el vientre de Loki hasta sus hombros, asentándose la diestra sobre la espalda y la izquierda viajo un poco más arriba rumbo a la base del cuello, afianzándose para profundizar el beso. Loki se vio asaltado, no espero un beso tan demandante en medio de su predicamento, lo primero que quiso fue separarse y le fue imposible, Thor tenía mucha más fuerza que él, pero esa no era la razón de su impedimento, realmente el dios del trueno era muy bueno besando, y su boca embriagaba, le arrancaba todo intento de separación.

Esa lengua ladina se escabullía a placer dentro de su boca, tocando, acariciando su paladar, sus dientes, dándole una pequeña batalla de lenguas, tocándose hasta que Thor sintió como Loki se revolvió con más ímpetu, pero no fue por separarse del beso, fue un gemido ahogado de dolor, otra contracción atacaba, su boca se tensó, pudo sentir la lengua de Loki paralizándose en la parte alta de su paladar, sus mandíbulas se cerraron de un golpe, y Thor salvo su lengua de milagro, quedando tan solo sus labios unidos torpemente, percibiendo el tenso temblor, el aliento pesado, su mano izquierda pudo sentir como todos los músculos del cuello de Loki se tensaban, la yugular latía con más fuerza que nunca, el rostro adquiría un color rojo brillante con incontables y diminutas perlas de sudor. El dios del trueno pensó que la peor de las agonías debía verse así.

– _Thor…_ \- Loki jadeo con angustia, tratando de regresar el aire a sus pulmones, relajándose luego de alejado el dolor. – _Vuel… vuelves a besarme cuando tenga una maldita contracción y jura que te ahorcare con tus propios intestinos._

– _Sabes, en vez de planificar mi muerte, deberíamos salir de aquí, estarás más cómodo en nuestra habitación. Madre se encargó de acomodar todo lo que sea que necesites._ – Sin titubeo alguno volvió a abrazar a Loki con fuerza. –

– _Madre ya sabe._ – Bajo un poco la guardia al escuchar ese nombre, amaba realmente a esa mujer, era la única que lograba comprenderlo en muchos niveles. Y si Frigga fue la encargada de darle comodidad, era totalmente seguro que sería acorde a su gusto. - _Ayúdame a salir de aquí._

Y sin que se dijera más, Thor estiro su brazo derecho pero Loki se lo bajo de un solo manotazo, mirándolo con una profunda desaprobación.

– _¡Sin martillo! Puedo caminar hasta nuestra habitación._

Thor fue el primero en salir de la piscina para luego estirar sus manos haciéndole de apoyo a Loki, este se sujetó con mucho cuidado impulsándose fuera de las tibias aguas que lo relajaron unas cuantas horas. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, desnudos, con una desagradable sensación térmica por todo el tiempo que estuvieron dentro del agua caliente.

– _Eres hermoso._ – Los profundos ojos azules del dios del trueno se pasearon sin nada de pudor por la anatomía de su amante, detallando cada milímetro de piel desnuda. – _Creo que podría volver a besarte así muera después._

Sin más avisos Loki fue quien esta vez inicio el beso, estrechándose lo más que podía contra el cuerpo de Thor, su rígido vientre no le daba mucha maniobrabilidad pero al menos las bocas se juntaron, no con la misma pasión absorbente de Thor, pero si con una maliciosa lentitud, Loki tan solo se divirtió besándole sin profundidad, esa boca se desvivió mordisqueando los labios de Thor, jalándolos entre beso y beso, mordiendo un poco más fuerte hasta que el mismo Loki sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, había pasado el límite, pero Thor le dejo, no se quejó ni intento separarse de aquel maltrato seductor. De algún modo estaba acostumbrado a que su amante fuera un tanto agresivo para hacerse comprender.

– _¿Eso fue un castigo?_ – El dios del trueno se separó del beso al sentir que Loki también lo hacía. –

– _No. Créeme que si quisiera castigarte, no te dejaría si quiera estar aquí conmigo_. – Sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, esa sonrisa que escondía más de lo que parecía, tan amplia pero a la vez tan llena de misterios. –

Ya era suficiente conversación para lo que debían hacer, Loki se apresuró en buscar sus cosas, colocándose una amplia bata verde oscuro que llevo con él a los baños, Thor tan solo recogió su ropa volviéndola un amasijo de telas que deposito bajo su brazo izquierdo, tapándose las noblezas con una toalla que Loki le dio. Andar los dos medio desnudos por los pasillos del palacio no era precisamente lo que Loki quería. Estaba tan negado a ser visto en su actual situación de vulnerabilidad que decidió hacer un hechizo de ilusión con él y su amante, cualquiera que viera a Thor andando por los pasillos creería que venía acompañado de un sirviente común y no de Loki. El hechizo funcionaba a la perfección mientras Loki no tuviese una contracción, el dolor apagaba de inmediato su concentración para mantener su magia actuando, en un par de ocasiones Thor se vio obligado a tapar a Loki tras su espalda en algún rincón del palacio, el camino a la habitación de ambos era un poco largo desde los baños. Cuando por fin Loki logro entrar a su espacio íntimo y seguro se encontró un revuelo completo de sirvientas, eran más de cuatro, todas moviendo cosas, corriendo presurosas bajo las ordenes de la reina que estaba parada junto a la puerta, observando con rigidez que todo fuera perfecto.

– _Madre._ – Thor fue el primero en abrir la boca, con Loki aun a su lado manteniendo el hechizo activo. –

– _Thor._ – Frigga volteo hacia él emocionada, esperando encontrarlo con Loki, pero su mirada se posó dudosa en el sirviente que estaba parado un poco más atrás de Thor, se veía tembloroso, pálido y a punto de sujetarse de la primera pared que consiguiera a su alcance. – _Pasen._

Frigga no dijo nada, solo le hizo espacio a los dos para que entraran, paso siguiente prácticamente saco a tropezones a las cuatro sirvientas que estaban en la habitación, cuando salieron, cerro las enormes puertas doraras para que más nadie pudiera entrar.

– _¡Loki!_ – Con prisa la reina se aferró a los brazos del sirviente, comprobando como este dejaba su engañosa apariencia con alivio. – _Te ves muy agotado._

– _Madre._ – Sin nada de pena se dejó apresar entre los tibios brazos de Frigga. Ella era reconfortante en un nivel que él nunca lograba comprender, pero que no importaba, era el lugar más dulce al que podía acceder, el amor maternal. –

– _Vamos, quítate esas ropas mojadas._ – Paso a escoltarlo hasta el borde de la enorme cama matrimonial. – _Estarás más cómodo con esto._

Sin vergüenza alguna Loki se dejó desvestir y volver a vestir por su madre, sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras esta procedía a secarle el cabello dulcemente. Thor también se había logrado vestir, quedándose en una esquina de la habitación admirando como eran Loki y Frigga juntos, parecía que ellos estaban en otro mundo, en otro nivel muy diferente, había una complicidad, una intimidad que Loki no demostraba con nadie, salvo con ella.

– _Hijo mío, lo estás haciendo realmente bien._ – Sus blancos dedos se deslizaban entre la cabellera aun húmeda de Loki. – _Thor estaba muy nervioso, fue a buscar consejo conmigo._

– _Parece que te hizo caso._ – Loki miro de reojo al nombrado, sabía que Thor estaba observándolos con ansiedad. – _Madre, necesitare algunos preparados de hierbas especiales._

– _Ya me encargue de eso._ – Señalo con su mirada hacia una de las mesas de la habitación, había varias teteras de metal finamente labrado, con girones de vapor saliendo de sus picos, y junto a ellas, un compendio de frascos con variadas hierbas medicinales que ayudaban a controlar el dolor. –

– _No sé cómo soportaste hacer esto._ – Se inclinó un poco acariciando sus muslos, estaba seguro que pronto llegaría otra contracción. –

– _Con mucha paciencia y esperanza._ – Miro dulcemente a Loki, pasándole una última vez sus dedos por el cabello antes de levantarse de la cama. – _Thor, ven aquí._

El nombrado se acercó dudoso, se sentía raro invadir la especie de burbuja que creaban Frigga y Loki cuando hablaban. Había decidido mantener la distancia pero su madre le jalo del brazo haciendo que quedara parado frente al moreno.

– _Sé que lo estás haciendo muy bien hijo, pero créeme que lo más fuerte aún no ha llegado así que no te contengas si quieres expresarte abiertamente ante el dolor, estaremos solo Thor y yo en la habitación hasta que sea necesaria la partera._

– _¿Partera?_ – Tanto Loki como Thor alzaron la mirada hacia su madre, esperaban que los sanadores del palacio se encargaran de esta situación así al dios de las travesuras no le gustara su presencia. –

– _Sí, la conseguí hace un par de meses, se encarga de atender los partos de muchas de las habitantes de Asgard, me pareció perfecta para sustituir a los sanadores._ – Sin más palabras se movió hasta la puerta de la habitación. – _Regresare con algo para comer, y no se preocupen porque alguien entre a la habitación, me encargue de mantener la privacidad que deseas hijo._

Frigga salió con paso presuroso, dejando a la pareja aun pensando lo de la partera, Loki no pudo refutar la idea de su madre, una completa extraña y ajena a su mundo podía ser mejor que esos sanadores incompetentes que solo chismeaban sobre él y su procedencia, prefería la cara de asombro de una desconocida que el rostro frio y prejuicioso de esos seres.

Con esa decisión quedo claro que ahora solo debían esperar, una larga, dolorosa y muy desagradable espera. Loki fue al inicio muy centrado, caminaba cual bestia enjaulada de un lado a otro de la habitación, tenía espacio de sobra para ello, con Thor atrás de él sujetándole de la cintura en medio de las contracciones, acariciando y masajeando sus caderas, la mayoría de esos actos siendo controlados y guiados por la misma Frigga, ella estaba completamente versada en esa experiencia después de la batalla que le dio Thor para llegar al mundo. Esperaba con mucha ansiedad que Loki no tuviese que pasar más de dos días así, ya que veía en él un ser más frágil que ella misma, lleno de muchas angustias emocionales despertadas con su procedencia. El pasado siempre es como un molesto mosquito zumbando en tu oído en una noche de calor, alterándole la paz hasta al más calmado.

La reina agradecía silenciosamente tener a Thor allí, su hijo mayor era más desenfadado y por ello más llevadero para aceptar la situación así no la comprenda del todo. Verlos a ambos andar por la habitación, como un baile lento, notando el amor enorme y desbordado que Thor le tenía a Loki, como le miraba, como lo mimaba y acariciaba, el modo en que sujetaba sus caderas y le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien mientras Loki se revolvía desesperadamente de dolor. Más grande aun, era ver que Loki no se limitaba en aceptar ese trato, liberando mucha de su verdadera calidez.

A Frigga le recordó demasiado cuando eran niños, los juegos, la complicidad, las peleas y después las reconciliaciones llenas de risas y algo de quejas, pero así eran ellos, a pesar de no compartir la sangre como tal, de no ser verdaderamente hermanos, se trataban como tal hasta que la verdadera naturaleza de sus tratos yacía en un amor muy diferente, en lo profundo de su mente lo supo siempre, era obvio, solo que lo mantuvo como una sospecha engañosa que no podía aceptar hasta ver evidencias.

– _Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que madre nos descubrió…_ \- Thor estaba tras Loki, con su barbilla apoyada del hombro sudoroso del nombrado, sujetándole con suavidad mientras el otro se mecía parado en un punto de la habitación, algo lejos de los oídos de su madre. –

– _Pensé que yo era el único con esa penosa sensación en la cabeza._ – Loki asintió levemente, con sus ojos cerrados, hablándole tan cerca cómo podía al oído de Thor, tratando de que su madre no les escuchara reviviendo uno de los episodios más vergonzosos de su vida. –

– _Imposible olvidar su rostro de asombro, creo que esta parada en el mismo lugar que esa madrugada._ – Thor miro a su madre por el rabillo del ojo, comprobando que si, Frigga estaba parada en el mismo lugar desde donde dio su primer alarido de asombro por la relación entre ellos. –

– _Fue tu culpa._ – Gruño al sentir como el dolor regresaba, estaba desesperado porque terminara, tan agotado que quiso deshacerse del dolor distrayendo su mente en ese suceso, en ese día que cambio sus vidas para siempre…

* * *

Una llama azulosa en la palma de su mano izquierda le guiaba, iluminando su recorrido por los pasillos oscuros del enorme palacio. Estaba alterado, sin duda que lo debía estar al atreverse a realizar tamaña incursión a la habitación de su hermano Thor, más de media noche, con el cuerpo completamente congestionado en deseos. Sin la prudencia que le acostumbraba abrió las enormes puertas doradas, estas chirriaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente para despertar al dueño que dormía plácidamente sin imaginar que estaba siendo observado desde el borde de su cama. Loki había cerrado bien las puertas y aumento un poco la intensidad de la llama en la palma de su mano, quería ver mejor a Thor, saber si realmente estaba dormido o padecía el mismo mal que el a esas altas horas de la noche.

Loki se mordió el labio con molestia, Thor dormía como si nada sucediera, ajeno a todo, tan común de él, se sintió algo traicionado, ¿Cómo Thor podía dormir y el sufrir? ¿Cómo podía estar allí tirado, con su cuerpo relajado? Explayado en la enorme cama, hasta arropado dulcemente. La idea de traición pasó a ser una de venganza, era injusto, más aun cuando llevaban un par de semanas pasando el límite de lo que creían permitido, ambos coqueteando con la revelación de no ser hermanos, sintiendo que perdieron un poco esas cadenas invisibles que los mantenían rectamente alejados. Ahora no había nada, pero había todo, todo lo que llevaban por dentro, todo lo que sentían con febrilidad escondida, todo lo que no se decían pero que era obvio en ellos, su cariño, sus juegos, su crecer hombro a hombro y protegerse, pelearse, casi matarse y volver a reconciliarse.

– _¡Eres el ser más egoísta que exista!_ – Loki dio un par de pasos más hasta la cama, la llama en su mano se volvió enorme, sus emociones estaban pasando a tener efectos indeseados en su magia. –

Sin medirse Loki tomo con su mano libre las mantas que cubrían al dormido dios y las jalo bruscamente, sus verdes ojos centellaron con asombro, la llama en su mano ahora parecía bailar en una punzante y delirante agonía, como si estuviese a punto de desaparecer y de repente ardía con más furia que antes. Loki descubrió las evidencias de un juego sucio, su rostro se curvo en una maliciosa sonrisa, dejando el enojo y transformándolo en excitación contenida.

– _Mi capa favorita._ – Susurro al tiempo que tiraba un poco de la mencionada prenda que estaba muy bien custodiada entre las manos del dormido Thor, cuando logro quitársela noto que estaba húmeda, y no era precisamente de lágrimas, era otra cosa más visceral, más animal e instintiva, era la evidencia del desfogue de un corolario de imaginación erótica. – _Y yo me creía el desesperado aquí._

El brillo intensificado de la llama y la voz ladina de Loki en medio del silencio hicieron despertar al dormido dios, perezosamente al inicio, con sus ojos encandilados, una figura difusa frente a él y el frio raro que sentía en su ingle y bajos ya que tenía los pantalones de dormir a medio subir. El frio fue lo que le hizo reaccionar finalmente como resorte, sentándose de golpe para tratar de comprender porque estaba sin sus mantas, sin su sustraído trofeo de tela y con un Loki iluminado en una fantasmal llama azulada.

– _¿Loki?_ – Miro otra vez a su visitante nocturno, apresurándose a subirse los pantalones, infructuosamente al final ya que el nombrado dios de las travesuras decidió exaltar su título. –

– _Shsss… no hagas ruido, sería muy molesto despertar al resto_. – Su cuerpo se movió casi que por inercia, subiendo a la cama de un modo gatuno y mágico, tan suave como la llama que ya no estaba en su mano, la había trasladado a una de las lámparas apagadas de la habitación, dando la iluminación perfecta para lo que sucedía. – _Esta capa es mía._

– _Eh…_ \- Thor trago audiblemente, desviando la mirada a la mencionada prenda que estaba muy cómoda sobre el regazo de su verdadero dueño, Loki parecía lucirla orgulloso, con las deshonrosas manchas húmedas de semen que él había dejado en ellas un par de horas atrás. –

 _\- Ah… hermano, bueno, hace un par de semanas ya dejamos claro el punto de que no lo somos, pero es difícil quitarte ese apelativo._ – Sin mucho asombro deslizo su mano sobre una de las manchas de la capa, tocándola levemente. – _Parece que lo entendiste más rápido que yo._

– _Loki._ – Su rostro se volvió casi que un tomate maduro, con un tono rojo intenso que hacía verlo más hermoso de lo que el mencionado podía imaginarle. – _Viniste a humillarme._

– _No, vine a comprobar que no era el único con un deseo tan bajo como el tuyo._ – Se inclinó un poco más hasta estar frente a frente con Thor, respirando el aliento de uno en el otro, percibiendo que el dios olía a sudor, almizcle y canela, olía a sexo inconcluso, a desfogue hormonal y también olía a deseo. – _Estamos muy claros en lo que sentimos._

– _Yo no…_ \- Su cuerpo se tensó al ver el rostro de Loki tan cerca suyo, como lo había arrinconado con la evidencia en las manos, dejándolo en una guardia baja, tan típico de él, Loki equilibraba sus carencias de fuerza bruta con mucha inteligencia. –

– _Sabes algo más, hermano._ – Sus dedos pasaron a acariciar algunos de los mechones rubios de Thor, tocándolos con mucha delicadeza, siempre quiso volver a hacer eso. La añoranza, recordaba como en su tierna infancia el tendía a tocarle el cabello mientras dormían juntos en la misma cama, la excusa de un fingido miedo a la oscuridad siempre le permitió el libre acceso a la cama de Thor, en esos tiempos no sabía de deseo carnal, de sensualidad o pasión, tan solo se sentía bien estar con él, saberse juntos. Y en este instante comprendía que esa sensación de correr a su cama aún estaba, y no por miedo, ahora esa mentira de temor a lo oscuro, pasaba a ser un deseo de hundirse en otro tipo de oscuridad. – _De hoy en adelante no te llamare mas así, no puedo hacerlo, más aun con lo que decidí._

– _Tú y yo aún podemos decirnos así. -_ Mascullo sin pensarlo, estaba siendo presa invisible del embriagante aroma que despedía Loki, parecía que se hubiese perfumado y acicalado antes de entrar por esa puerta. –

– _Que sucio eres. ¿Acaso susurrabas "hermano" mientras te masturbabas pensando en mí? –_ Sus ojos brillaron con malicia. –

– _No me insultes._ – Sin pensarlo mucho estiro su mano derecha sujetando con brusquedad el cuello de Loki desde su base. – _Eres hiriente, con esa lengua afilada y venenosa._

– _Pero te gusto, ambos lo sabemos._ – Siguió hablando como si nada, sintiendo el cálido agarre que tenía Thor sobre la base de su cuello, los dedos rasposos, gruesos. La mirada desafiante, como le excitaba ver esos ojos azules siendo feroces relámpagos de emoción. – _Mi capa tiene tu aroma, te divertiste con ella._

Loki hizo un fingido puchero al tiempo que levantaba la capa y la lanzaba al suelo lejos, dejando un poco confundido a Thor con su acción.

– _Ya no la quiero, siento envidia de ella._ – Las manos de Loki se estiraron atajando el brazo derecho del mayor, el que usaba para sujetarle el cuello, acariciándole sutilmente, moviendo sus dedos por todo el contorno de los músculos bien definidos. Los brazos de Thor eran tan gruesos, rígidos, potentes, la bestia de pelea perfecta, y a él le encantaba. _– ¿Qué tal si me haces lo que hiciste con mi capa?_

Solo pudo sentir como en un segundo fue estampado contra el colchón, la mano que lo sujetaba ya no estaba en su cuello, había pasado a apretarle con fuerza contra su pecho, la palma extendida evitando que él se levantara de algún modo, Thor se había molestado. La llama azul en la lámpara solo acrecentaba esos ojos centellantes del dios, resaltando su evidente enfado. Loki trago audiblemente, no esperaba que su hermano adoptivo se tomara muy puritanamente la situación, menos aun viendo lo que había sucedido con su capa.

– _No me agrada tu actitud, Loki._ – Finalmente abrió la boca, mirando fijamente al nombrado, buscando el modo de sacar la metralla de pensamientos agolpados al final de su boca. _– Tú no eres un simple desfogue para mí._

– _Oh… interesantes palabras. ¿Podrías dejar de presionarme contra el colchón? Siento que pierdo el aire._ – Llevo sus manos precariamente hasta la muñeca del dios, como indicándole que hacer. –

– _¿Y no era eso lo que querías desde un inicio?_

Sin más palabras Thor se abalanzó sobre los labios del dios de las travesuras, besándole con una voracidad enorme, con furia al inicio, como dándole una muestra de lo molesto que estaba por sus palabras, él no quería a Loki para solo toquetearse una noche cualquiera.

La mano que apretaba el pecho de Loki se movió buscando algún punto de donde sujetarse, encontrando la abertura en la bata de dormir verde oscuro que llevaba el menor puesta, jalando con brusquedad al punto que rasgo parte de la tela, dejando al descubierto el largo y suave cuello de Loki. Thor movió su boca poco a poco por la comisura de los labios, la barbilla, mordiéndole, besando y saboreando todo, bajando hasta la yugular, allí se detuvo, aspirando el aroma que despedía la zona, era una fragancia desconocida para él, no podía descifrar que se había puesto Loki, pero el aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, deseoso de clavar sus dientes sin misericordia, morderle, marcarle la piel para que no olvidara que jugar con sus emociones era peligroso.

– _Thor…_ \- al fin el dios de la travesura de atrevió a abrir la boca, sintiendo el aliento caliente sobre su cuello, el peso del rubio, hasta sentía una curiosa dureza que chocaba y rozaba contra su ingle, despertando su libido también. –

– _Cállate, no digas una sola cosa más, arruinas cualquier intento de sinceridad en mí._ – Interrumpió sus palabras para proceder a morder el cuello de Loki, duro, húmedo, succionando la carne entre sus dientes, rozando su lengua sobre la herida causada. –

– _Ahhhggg_ – El menor gimió sin pudor por el dolor de la mordida. –

– _¿Acaso no puedo amarte? ¿Es muy difícil que comprendas que puedo amarte? Qué no necesitas hacer todo este alboroto para que yo te preste atención._ – Beso con ternura la herida hecha. – _No necesito lastimarte para que comprendas que te amo._

Loki se quedó estático, escuchando a Thor y su confesión, haciéndolo sentirse estúpido de algún modo. El dios favorito de todo el mundo volvía a dejarlo opacado, minimizado, reducido en confesiones y más aún en físico. El llego a esa habitación cargado de un arrebato visceral de pasión, con unas ganas desquiciadas de insultar a Thor, de decirle en su cara que lo quería dentro suyo y que esa era su única verdad, que si le gustaba o no, no era su problema, bastantes cargas llevaba encima sabiendo que no era asgardiano y que no eran hermanos, así que la verdad que por un lado le comía en dolor, por otro lado le daba el placer liberador de hacer lo que sentía en lo profundo. En su cabeza Thor era una meta, superarlo si quiera en algo, ser más que él, adueñarse de una sola cosa bastaría para aliviarlo, y esa cosa en la que se creía mejor, ahora no lo era, pensaba que solo el fantaseaba con el cuerpo de su hermano adoptivo, que estaba lleno de febrilidad y de ganas, muchas ganas. Y Thor otra vez le gano.

– _Entonces, Loki ¿Quedamos claros en que puedes aceptar que también te amo?_ – Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina, ocultando que estaba tratando de no volver a comérselo a besos y muchas cosas más antes de aclarar ese punto. –

– _¿Le llamas amar a esto?_ – Con mucha suavidad levanto su rodilla hasta encontrarse con la ingle de Thor, rozándose descaradamente contra ella, sintiendo que estaba muy apretado y duro ese lugar. – _Se siente más como un animal salvaje que quiere comerme._

– _¿Cómo demostrarías tú, el amor? Pareces más experto en la materia que yo._ – Se bajó de Loki quedando de rodillas frente a él, no jugaría el mismo juego que él, no caería en la trampa de seguir tratándolo como un algo que debía ser reducido a la nada, lo quería demasiado para terminar así esa conversación. -

– _Amor_. – Respiro hondo, sintiendo un peso menos al Thor levantarse. Pensando en cómo responder la pregunta, la misma maldita pregunta que él se hacía noche tras noche, día tras día, año tras año, décadas tras décadas al descubrir que amaba a Thor. ¿Cómo darle forma y demostrarla? ¿Cómo no verse como un enfermo o un necesitado? ¡Cómo no verse estúpido! – _Siempre logras sacarme de mis casillas, de algún modo siempre lo has logrado, Thor._

– _¿Así ves el amor? ¿Soy quién te desequilibra?_

– _¡Yo no he dicho eso!_ – Se sentó de golpe, encarando al rubio dios del trueno, su mano se aferró a la bata de dormir rasgada, deslizándose poco a poco, subiendo hasta su cuello, justo donde Thor lo había mordido minutos atrás. – _Tú tienes la culpa de lo que siento. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre has estado delante de mí, siempre el perfecto, el número uno, al que todos aman, y yo…_ – Su mano se apretó con rabia sobre la herida. _– ¡YO ACABE TAMBIEN SINTIENDO QUE ERES MI TODO! ¡TODO, ERES TODO LO QUE TENGO!_

Respiraba entrecortado, casi temblando por decirlo, por sacar la realidad. Su dependencia a Thor, acabar amando ser la sombra tras él, viéndole crecer y crecer, mientras el solo estaba atrás, observando, queriendo en silencio, un perpetuo silencio, pero también con un deseo egoísta y celoso, porque odiaba a todo ser que alejara a Thor de su lado: las mujeres, los amigos, hasta el mismo Odín. Podía sentir como lo separaban de su lado, como poco a poco ya no era solo para él, y cuando supo que ni la sangre los unía, fue como un despertar de pasión que utilizaría a su favor, Thor le pertenecía, era suyo así no lo dijera y jugara con la malicia de parecer una atracción meramente sexual.

– _Loki…_ _–_ Thor estiro sus manos atrapando el rostro furioso y dolido de su hermano adoptivo. – _Eres más dulce de lo que tú mismo crees. Lo que acabas de decir…_

Con suavidad junto su frente con la de Loki, quedando tan cerca, respirando el mismo aire cálido que el otro soltaba, sintiendo como aun Loki temblaba un poco entre sus manos, la piel blanca brillando en tonos azulosos. Paso saliva antes de decir lo que creía correcto.

– _Tú también te volviste mi todo. Eres mi todo._

Su mirada verde intenso se agrando con lágrimas que estaban intentando escapar, desbordarse de un modo único al escuchar esas sentidas palabras de Thor, sabía que no mentía, el experto en eso era él y no su atolondrado hermano adoptivo. Una sensación cálida se acrecentó en su pecho, algo enorme había estallado y estaba recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, electricidad, magia, quien sabe, pero era poderosa y agradable.

Sus manos viajaron hasta las de Thor, que aún le acunaba el rostro, colocándolas sobre las de él, se sentían tibias, algo rasposas por las arduas batallas y el manejo de armas, pero eran las manos que el siempre deseo sentir sobre su cuerpo, las manos que lo tocarían de mil modos hasta la saciedad.

La distancia se acorto más aun, Loki fue el que inicio otro beso, menos agresivo pero igual de demandante que el de Thor, moviendo sus labios con profundidad, su lengua encontrándose con otra que también quería atención, un beso que duro bastante, ambos luchando silenciosamente, aferrados uno en el otro, no se habían movido de sus posiciones mientras seguían aquel beso, el primero en que ambos estaban de mutuo acuerdo. Fue embriagador, levantando más sensaciones, más ganas de pasar los límites. Thor fue el primero en bajar sus manos del rostro de Loki hasta su cuello, toqueteándole, buscando el modo de sentir un poco más la piel bajo la estorbosa ropa. Entre movimientos logro abrirse paso dejando al aire uno de los hombros de Loki, la piel se erizo bajo su toque, todo Loki se estremeció al sentir el frio repentino, la mano de Thor acariciando su clavícula, hombro, brazo, volviendo a subir para hacer otra exploración sobre su otro hombro, dejándole desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. En ese instante se separaron del beso, respirando entrecortado, con los labios hinchados y rojos por todo lo que habían estado jugando. Pasando a mirarse con profundidad, quizás ya no tenían que explicarse mucho en lo que ambos querían hacer de aquí en adelante.

– _Loki, yo…_ – Thor se mordió el labio un poco, no quería meter la pata con lo que iba a decir. –

– _Maldita sea, si, vamos a hacerlo._ – Jalo a Thor más cerca de él. _–_

– _¡Oh sí!_

Eso fue como una señal de partida para Thor, ni corto ni perezoso volvió a agarrar a Loki de la cintura empujándolo contra el cama, sin perder un solo detalle de la piel expuesta, su contextura era hermosa, suave pero firme. Loki tenía una piel sumamente blanca que era la envidia de muchas asgardianas, el parecía como esculpido en una piedra perfecta, y su personalidad lo volvía mas frio aun, pero ahora no había frialdad, el ser bajo él estaba ardiendo en pasión, con sus labios rosados, el cuello enrojecido, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Descubriendo un par de pezones erectos, tenían un tono rosa oscuro, carnosos y provocativos, tan tentadores que el dios del trueno no perdió tiempo en llevarse uno a la boca, acariciando su contorno con la lengua húmeda, deslizándose otra y otra vez por el hasta que escucho como Loki daba algunos suspiros entrecortados, la caricia funcionaba, le encanto lo que sus oídos escucharon así que paso a succionarlo ávidamente, lamiendo, mordisqueado, de todo hacía para arrancarle otro gemido al dios de las travesuras, mientras su boca se ocupaba de atenderle, su mano libre paso a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón, usando sus dedos para acariciarle, pellizcando con suavidad, enrojeciendo la piel pálida.

– _Thor…_ – La voz agónica de Loki fue eco en la habitación, gimiendo su nombre para el placer del nombrado. –

Las caricias seguían, y la atención de Thor ya no solo estaba en ese par de perlas rosadas, su mano decidió bajar un poco más, arrastrado consigo lo que quedaba de la bata de dormir, quitándosela a Loki en el proceso de explorar ese cuerpo nuevo para él. Toda su pasión se contuvo un instante, dando una especie de jadeo de impresión, una realidad le estaba dando en la cara.

– _¿Recorriste todo el palacio sin nada puesto bajo esa bata?_ – Thor observo como lo único que escondía la caprichosa prenda era la desnudez completa de Loki. –

– _Me prepare para una batalla contigo._ – Lamio con malicia el cuello de Thor, aprovechando la momentánea parálisis de asombro que obtuvo al verlo desnudo. _– Era esto, o un arma… y sabes que no me gustan las armas._

– _¿Y si no hubiese querido "pelear" contigo? –_ Se alzó un poco para ver mejor el cuerpo de Loki, admirando como estaba ya marcado de algunos rosetones en su cuello, pecho y estómago, un camino pecaminoso de placer. –

– _Hubiese tenido que utilizar la fuerza de la persuasión. –_ Sus manos pasaron a deslizarse por el pecho de Thor, tocando a placer los esculpidos músculos del dios, bajando poco a poco hasta encontrarse con el borde del pantalón de dormir que usaba Thor como única prenda. _– Así…_

Thor se sonrojo en un segundo cuando las manos de Loki pasaron el límite de lo conocido, tomando el borde de los pantalones hasta bajarlos lo suficiente, liberando a la bestia erguida que escondía dificultosamente entre esas telas.

– _Nada mal._ – Loki se relamió los labios, humedeciéndolos para lo que pretendía hacer, agachándose un poco para continuar con su idea. –

– _Espera. –_ Thor le detuvo antes que el menor pudiese tocarlo. _– Pareces demasiado cómodo y desinhibido en estas cosas._

– _Oh… creo que alguien esta celoso._ – Loki sonrió con malicia, acercando su boca a la de Thor, dándole un par de besos en sus mejillas sonrojadas. – _Tengo práctica, lo admito._

– _¡¿Con quién?! –_ Las alarmas saltaron dentro de la cabeza de Thor, sin mencionar unos celos viscerales nada más de imaginar que Loki le había pertenecido a alguien más antes que a él. –

– _Contigo, tonto. –_ Se encogió de hombros sin mucho asombro. _– Bueno, realmente fueron copias tuyas que hice, pero me quede corto en mi imaginación, estas mucho mejor dotado de lo que creía._

Y Loki aprovecho el cortocircuito mental que sufrió Thor por el exceso de información recibida, para ahora sí, disponerse a cumplir lo que siempre fantaseo con su magia. Deslizo sus manos por las estrechas caderas del rubio, sujetándole con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en cierta medida, los muslos del dios del trueno eran tan firmes y agradables al tacto. Toco cuanto quiso hasta que su mano derecha se apodero de un enorme premio, la carne estaba caliente, tersa y palpitante, sintiendo su calor desde la base hasta la punta misma, los dedos de Loki viajaron delicadamente de abajo arriba, punzando con curiosidad, tratando de descubrir donde Thor era más sensible, y la respuesta la obtuvo rápido, el nombrado se estremeció ante el toque de Loki sobre la parte baja de la cabeza de su miembro, justo donde empieza la piel tensa a plegarse, rojo brillante, húmeda, perfecta para volverla una golosina en su boca.

Thor gruño al sentir como el dios de las travesura movió su mano libre hasta su pecho, empujándolo contra la cama, sin decir una sola palabra se dejó llevar, quedando acostado boca arriba, mirando expectante como Loki se subía a él, sin soltar su pene, masajeándolo con un ritmo perfecto, mirando intensamente a Thor, tal parecía que estaba tratando de memorizar las expresiones del rubio, sus gestos con las cejas, la comisura de sus labios curvándose levemente ante los suspiros frustrados, su mirada azul intenso, esos ojos penetrantes. Le encantaba lo que estaba logrando, una de sus tantas fantasías nocturnas se volvió tan real que daba miedo, por un instante paro sus caricias, estirando su mano libre para tocar el rostro de Thor, rozando sus dedos entre la barba picosa, moviéndose un poco más, jalándolo hacia él, quería sentir su boca mientras lo masturbaba, necesitaba besarlo, susurrarle unas cuantas cosas interesantes mientras la emoción estaba encendida en sus pieles.

– _¿Por qué paraste?_ – Thor le susurró al oído cuando logro estar frente a Loki, dejando que el otro le guiara con su mano tan cerca cómo podían. –

– _Por esto._ – Sus labios sucumbieron en la tentación, besando una vez más al dios del trueno, reanudando al mismo tiempo su faena, pero entre beso y beso, Thor sintió que algo había cambiado, la calidez de los dedos de Loki se transformó un poco, como si le arropara algo más amplio. –

– _Que…_ – Bajo la mirada tanto como Loki se lo permitió, el dios de la travesura estaba besándole el cuello, gimiéndole dulcemente en la yugular, mordisqueándolo un par de veces mientras Thor agrando la mirada, ya comprendía que había cambiado, Loki había agregado su miembro al juego, juntándolos, acariciando ambos con sus dedos, utilizando ambas manos en el proceso. – _Practicaste demasiado…_

– _Mucho._ – Sonrió entre gemidos, mordiendo el hombro de Thor, una y otra, y otra vez, estaba en el paraíso. –

Thor no pudo más que seguirle el juego, estaba un tanto retraído por toda la gama de cosas que un muy desinhibido Loki le hacía, pero eso no le quito las ganas de también tomar el control sobre ese cuerpo, imaginándose como seria sentirlo en totalidad, traspasar este simple contacto externo, algo más profundo, mas codicioso. Mientras Loki seguía haciendo su trabajo con mucha eficiencia, el movió sus manos suavemente por toda la espalda de Loki, recorriendo la piel tibia y algo sudorosa, apretando su cintura delgada, bajando hasta sus muslos, allí se detuvo acariciando los costados, sensualmente, moviendo los dedos poco a poco rumbo a las nalgas, apretándolas con emoción, haciendo que Loki le lanzara una mirada retadora, lasciva, como indicándole que no se atrevería a seguir. Y Thor siguió, su diestra fue tan dulce al bajar un poco más, su dedo índice y medio delinearon el surco natural de las nalgas, entre ellas, más abajo, topándose con el sitio correcto, rozándolo un par de veces, se sentía húmedo, muy húmedo y cálido.

– _Loki…_ – Thor le susurró al oído, con una voz tan apremiante y gruesa que el nombrado se le erizó la piel entera. – _No quiero más juegos, te quiero a ti._

– _¿Si?_ – Sus labios acariciaron la mejilla del dios. – _¿Podrás conmigo?_

La respuesta a la mal intencionada pregunta de Loki fue el sentir como Thor deslizaba su dedo medio dentro de él, sin avisos previos, un poco tosco, causándole que se tensara, abriendo la boca en un gemido que nunca salió por el suceso.

– _¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?_ – Sonrió, oh… sí que sonrió, estaba admirando el rostro de Loki en este instante, contraído entre el dolor y el placer, con sus labios sonrojados, su cuello expuesto ante él. Con prisa deslizo su mano libre ajustándola tras la nuca de Loki, sujetándole con fuerza el cabello húmedo, sintiendo el temblor exquisito que experimentaba el otro cuando su dedo inicio a penetrarlo poco a poco, moviéndose tan profundo como podía, descubriendo lo estrecho, lo condenadamente estrecho que era Loki. –

De un dedo, pasaron a ser dos, moviéndose con un ritmo bastante demandante, abriéndose paso, tocando a placer mientras Loki dejo de controlar la situación, ya no tenía cabeza para acariciar los miembros de ambos, sus manos eran más útiles aferrándose a los gruesos brazos de Thor, apretando y rasguñando la piel bronceada, tratando de controlar sus impulsos por gemir a todo dar, no podía gritar, serian descubiertos, y su único alivio fue recargar su rostro contra el cuello de Thor, clavándole los dientes, lanzando sus gemidos angustiosos en medio de la carne. Moviendo sus caderas casi al mismo ritmo en que Thor le penetraba con sus gruesos dedos, todo era calor, ardor interno, se sentía muy bien. Entre estocadas el dios del trueno logro tocar un punto en específico, rozando su dedo medio de tal forma que Loki perdió la batalla de permanecer callado, su cuerpo se contrajo bruscamente, sintiendo que ardía por dentro como jamás lo había experimentado antes, el nombre de Thor resonó con agonía en el silencio de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que la llama azul que les iluminaba se volvió una enorme llamarada que llego al techo, chamuscando parte de los delicados frisos que le adornaban.

Cuando todo acabo, Loki estaba derrumbado en los brazos de Thor, aun jadeando, con su vientre enrojecido y manchado totalmente en su propias esencias del orgasmo vivido. Su mirada vidriosa se perdió en la llama creada por el, se había reducido a una ínfima luz, como la de un cerillo, descubriendo que dejo mucha de su magia en aquel acto. Thor le había prácticamente vaciado sus fuerzas, y tan solo fueron sus dedos, nada más.

– _¿Estas bien?_ – Pregunto preocupado, Loki aun lucia pálido y desorientado por el suceso. –

– _Deberemos ocultar la mancha en el techo._ – Sonrió con gracia, tan chistoso le pareció el asunto que empezó a reír cada vez más fuerte y con una ligereza que asusto a Thor, Loki no era de esas cosas, menos aun de reír así. –

Reía con soltura, hasta un par de lagrimillas asomaban en el borde de sus ojos, Thor solo pudo mirarlo en silencio, con un raro recuerdo que despertaba de su mente, ellos de niños, tenía muchas centurias sin oír la risa de Loki, la verdadera risa de él, no esa cosa rara y malvada que emitía su boca para burla, sadismo o regocijo, esto era limpio, dulce, hasta infantil.

– _Thor…_ – Loki dejo de reír y ahora sendas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pasando de un estado a otro, como un frenesí único de sensaciones. Algo había hecho Thor que el ahora parecía un manojo de emociones que no podía parar o controlar. –

– _Creo que te diste cuenta que realmente estas aquí conmigo._ – Su frase culmino abrazando posesivamente a su hermano adoptivo, dándole la bienvenida a esa nueva perspectiva de calidez y amor. – _Te amo, no lo olvides nunca._

– _Lo sé, eres tan básico que no estarías haciendo esto conmigo si no lo desearas de corazón._ – Trato de opacar su repentino ataque de llanto, secándose las lágrimas derramadas con el reverso de sus manos, respirando hondo para continuar. – _¿Dónde nos quedamos?_

Thor no dijo una sola palabra, empezó a acariciarle las caderas con sus palmas extendidas, moviéndolo poco a poco hasta tenerlo de espaldas a él, arrodillados sobre la cama, viendo a plenitud la hermosa espalda de Loki, la piel blanca, caderas delgadas, unas nalgas firmes y perfectas. Era tan provocativo, sus brazos apresaron el cuerpo del dios de la travesura, posesivamente, recostando su barbilla en el hombro, aspirando el aroma que aun permanecía vagamente entre el sudor y el almizcle, aroma a sexo. Beso un poco más su cuello, su espalda, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Loki, acariciando sus pezones, al mismo tiempo que su miembro se resentía más y más, tan duro y húmedo, rozándose contra las nalgas del menor. La necesidad superaba su control, necesitaba, era vital entrar en él, completar su deseo, y también el de Loki, era obvio que ambos estaban a gusto con esto, había más que sexo repentino, había amor, Loki se lo había mostrado con sus lágrimas, su presencia nocturna, así que se lo daría todo, sin contenerse.

– _Loki, voy a entrar._ – Apretó su miembro un poco, masajeándole para cubrirle mejor de su propia humedad. –

– _No soy tan frágil como imaginas, solo hazlo._ – Sintió el calor y la dureza del otro, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar algún gemido más, inclinando su cuerpo un poco más hacia delante al mismo tiempo que separaba sus piernas. –

El dolor fue cosa de otro nivel, no podía describir como se sentía exactamente, tan solo estaba temblando completamente, la respiración pesada y caliente de Thor golpeaba sobre su espalda, las manos aferradas a sus caderas, moviéndose mortalmente lento mientras intentaba penetrarle. Trago con dificultad, dolía, en verdad dolía y estaba por claudicar, gritarle a Thor que se saliera o lo que fuera que lograra hacer para que la tortura terminaba, ya no había excitación, solo dolor, mucho dolor.

– _Relájate, Loki… no me dejas seguir._ – Thor se movió un poco tratando de hablarle entrecortado, nublado en cierto modo por la arropadora estrechez de Loki, intentando no ser un animal ante la situación. – _Ya… habías hecho esto con mis otros yo… ¿no?_

– _¡No! No lo hice._ – Admitió con las mejillas sonrojadas, sabía exactamente que palabras usaría Thor con el ahora. –

– _Te mantuviste virgen… para mí._ – Esa confesión de Loki fue como darle un plus de excitación al dios del trueno. –

– _Thor, eres un…_ – Intento echarse atrás para poder insultarlo. Y ese fue justo el movimiento necesario, ayudando al rubio en su intromisión. – _Ahhhggg…_

Thor le atrapo más aun entre sus brazos, la distancia se redujo casi a cero entre sus cuerpos. Al fin estaba dentro, sintiendo en plenitud la calidez de Loki, como le apretaba cálidamente, se sentía demasiado bien, tan bien que no quería soltarse más.

– _Duele._ – Su voz fue un hilo, levantando la cabeza desesperado, como buscando el modo de liberarse de tamaña intromisión, sus piernas temblaban bajo el, el corazón desbocado y el calor salvaje de Thor aferrado a su cintura, sin moverse. Ese era el problema, ¡Thor no se movía! – _¡MUEVETE, MALDITA SEA! ¡MUEVETE O SALTE¡_

La reacción de Thor fue dar la primera estocada sin pudor alguno, soltando un gemido ronco y placentero, disfrutando el vaivén de caderas iniciado, escuchando como Loki también jadeaba, no sabía si de placer o dolor pero no esperaría que le gritara otra vez. Una de sus manos subió al pecho del dios de las travesuras, acariciándole los pezones, moviendo sus dedos con suavidad sobre ellos, al mismo tiempo su otra mano bajo hasta el dormido miembro atrapándolo en su mano cálida, más caricias podrían relajarlo, dejándolo disfrutar de lo que sucedía.

La tensión y el dolor fueron desapareciendo en un pozo placentero, Loki se dejó llevar por los sonidos profundos de Thor, su boca besándole el cuello, tocando todo su cuerpo, las manos del dios eran como serpientes deliciosas, envolviendo su cintura, su pecho, caderas, masajeándolo eróticamente, además de sentir las estocadas fuerte contra su interior, como Thor le empotro prácticamente contra el colchón, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez. Por un momento creyó que sus pieles se quedarían pegadas, el sudor chorreando, el sonido obsceno de chapoteo con cada golpe de cadera, los gemidos bajos y guturales que ambos estaban dando sin pudor alguno, el mantener el silencio ya no era parte de sus preocupaciones, estaban tan metidos en entregarse en ese frenesí que hasta la enorme cama de dosel estaba crujiendo bajo el baile salvaje que ambos compartían, la cabecera de madera gruesa temblaba, golpeaba la pared, retumbaba.

– _Eres… un animal._ – Loki le susurro entre jadeos desmedidos al oído, aprovechando que Thor le había girado para estar frente a frente. –

– _Calla..._ – Interrumpió sus estocadas para besar con desesperación a Loki, hablar no era precisamente lo que el necesitaba, solo quería seguir y seguir, no acabar semejante placer, todo Loki era como una droga maravillosa, y él estaba intoxicado con ella. –

El dios sintió como aquel beso pareció soltar chispas, todo el cuerpo de Thor estaba sudoroso, caliente, con una temperatura que superaba lo normal, podía sentirlo también en su interior, como latía con dureza, penetrándolo más y más, llegando a tocar con profundidad lo que los dedos de Thor apenas rozaron momentos atrás. El placer fue superior al anterior, las chispas brotaban, como pequeños destellos azulosos de corriente. Su espalda se arqueo, estirando los brazos en busca de Thor, atrapándole del cuello, enterrándose entre sus cabellos rubios, un hombro húmedo y sudoroso, sus caderas moviéndose para ayudar a Thor con la penetración, atrapándole la cintura entre sus piernas, enrollándose, quería más, estar más cerca, su orgasmo llegaría, lo sentía, la calidez en su vientre, el cosquilleo en sus bajos, el desgraciado deseo de que Thor fuera más rápido, más rápido aun mientras todo se apretaba dentro suyo. Gimió con emoción su sensación, pero Thor no le prestó atención, tan solo le sujeto de la cintura alzándolo sobre sus caderas, como si pesara menos que una hoja de papel, embistiendo con fuerza, y más calor se sintió y más chispazos de corriente recorrían su cuerpo.

En un momento sintieron que solo eran ellos en ese espacio tiempo, que todo había desaparecido, que la electricidad recorría sus cuerpos enteramente, todo temblaba, se contraía y estiraba, Thor sintió el apretar despiadado de Loki, su asfixiante estreches ante el orgasmo, eso lo descoloco, era demasiado para él, llegaría como nunca le había sucedido en toda su puta vida. Sus cuerpos resonaron a un punto en que cuando Loki finalmente agonizaba en su propio orgasmo, Thor solo pudo moverse con más fuerza, ansioso, besándole en el proceso, acallando el monumental gemido de Loki, atrapándolo en su propia garganta, y el también llego, vaciándose completamente dentro de Loki, causando que las chispas se volvieran un espectáculo de electricidad total, la habitación se ilumino unos segundos, todo tembló, la llama de la lámpara desapareció y solo quedo un silencio sepulcral, todo había terminado.

Los dos cayeron derrumbados en la cama. El ambiente se sentía cargado de estática, el residuo de la monumental descarga eléctrica que Thor había provocado sin desearlo. Ninguno dijo nada, fueron minutos que agradecieron en silencio, estaban tratando de comprender como habían desfogado sus deseos de un modo tan salvaje que daba miedo.

– _¡¿THOR?!... ¡LOKI!_ – El grito de una mujer los saco a ambos de su letargo postcoital. –

* * *

– _No sé cómo fuimos tan inocentes de creer que el escándalo que hicimos no iba a ser escuchado por padre y madre._ – Thor se sonrojó un poco rememorando a su modo el momento donde Frigga casi se desmaya viéndolos a los dos desnudos, sudorosos y con el desastre de un techo chamuscado más chispas y estática en la cama. –

– _Pobre madre._ – Loki renegó con su cabeza, esa no fue la manera más agradable de mostrarle a su madre que estaba enamorado de Thor y menos aún de que habían decidió intimar. –

La sonrisa se le borro del rostro cuando otra contracción le ataco, el recuerdo había distraído su dolor un momento, pero no el suficiente para evitar caer en la realidad, el golpe de aquella contracción fue peor que las anteriores, deslizándose de los brazos de Thor hasta arrodillarse en el suelo, buscando abrazar su vientre tenso, apretándose las ropas con desesperación, tras él, Thor solo pudo agacharse y consolarlo, acariciándole la espalda hasta que el dolor cediera un poco, sin hablarle, Loki no respondía en medio de las contracciones, era como si la capacidad de hablar desaparecía por dolor.

Mientras la pareja seguía agachada en el suelo, Frigga se apresuró a preparar uno de los varios brebajes medicinales que Loki le indico, con una minuciosidad enorme, creía que era el momento correcto de ayudarle a aliviar el dolor de su hijo, espantarlo un poco con hierbas específicas.

– _Thor, por favor, llévalo a la cama._ – Ya tenía entre sus manos una pequeña taza de plata con un líquido verde oscuro que humeaba levemente. –

Thor obedeció de inmediato, besando la frente sudorosa de Loki al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y espalda, alzándolo del suelo al estilo nupcial. Loki no ofreció resistencia alguna, estaba más ansioso por tomar el preparado de hierbas que su madre le hizo.

Frigga le entrego la pequeña taza con una sonrisa tierna, dándole una caricia en la mejilla antes de dejar que Loki tomara el primero sorbo del preparado. El líquido caliente paso por su garganta con dificultad, tenía oleadas de nauseas, un asco que se multiplicaba cuando las contracciones atacaban, pero necesitaba tomarse todo ese asqueroso brebaje, el aroma penetrante y amargo le revolvió más aun las náuseas, pero se contuvo y tragando todo. Las hierbas realmente solo le dieron algo de somnolencia, un leve letargo que no ocultaba casi nada los dolores, un par de tazas más en tres horas ya no fueron suficiente, el efecto estaba siendo opacado con el dolor.

Loki dejo de andar por la habitación, quedándose en la cama, retorciéndose con rabia e impotencia, la noche comenzaba a caer y eso solo significaba que había pasado todo el día así. El bebe era un terco negado a acelerar su llegada, digno hijo de Thor como mascullo una que otra vez el mismo Loki entre los cortos descansos que le daba su cuerpo agotado.

– _Creo que debemos llamar a la partera_. – Frigga estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, secando el sudor del rostro de Loki. – _Esta anocheciendo._

– _Está bien…_ \- El dios de las travesuras susurro acurrucado en posición fetal, abrazado a un par de almohadas que le servían para apretar con saciedad. –

– _Yo iré por ella._ – Thor se ofreció con angustia, también deseaba que todo eso terminara, ver sufrir a Loki de ese modo lo entristecía, además de la impotencia que le llenaba el no poder liberar a su amante de ese suplicio. –

– _Hijo, tu lugar es aquí junto a Loki, mandare por ella con una de mis sirvientas personales._ – La reina se levantó dejando el paño húmedo con que secaba a Loki en manos de Thor. – _Regresare rápido._

Frigga salió de la habitación mientras Thor seguía cuidando de Loki, tratando de ser tan delicado como su madre, pero no era lo mismo, se angustiaba mucho cuando Loki gemía de modo horrible, gruñía y retorcía, aferrado a lo primero que consiguiera al alcance de sus manos. Pero jamás le escucho quejarse de su situación, ni culparlo a él. Loki estaba totalmente concentrado en hacer llegar ese bebe al mundo, era como un reto, sin mencionar la expectación que había nacido en el corazón de ambos cuando supieron de ese pequeño milagro. Los dos estaban locamente enamorados de esa criatura misteriosa que se gestaba dentro de Loki, para asombro de Thor, su amante resulto mucho más dulce con su estado y también mucho más peligroso, las emociones eran potentes, los arranques de coraje, la necesidad de acompañamiento y también el sexo, todo se había multiplicado de modos que no podía cuantificar, pero estaba seguro que cuando viera a su hijo en brazos de Loki estaría satisfecho de haber vivido todos esos tortuosos nueve meses.

 _-¡Thor!_ – Loki prácticamente le atajo del brazo para jalarlo a su lado, haciendo que sus rostros se encontraran. – _Ayúdame… mi pierna._

Entre jadeos desagradables Loki trataba de hacerlo entender que necesitaba cambiar de postura, la sensación en sus caderas fue como si estuvieran repentinamente estirándolas de ambos lados, jalándolo para abrirlo como un pollo a destazar, el dolor en sus músculos, los huesos mismos, era insoportable, tan doloroso e incómodo que el girarse boca arriba era un suplicio. Para cuando el dolor había llegado a su punto cumbre Loki solo pudo soltar un grito ronco, sintiendo como Thor levantaba las mantas para poder ayudarlo, sujetándole de su pierna izquierda para darle un punto de apoyo y girar hacia arriba. Las manos de Loki se estiraron desesperadamente buscando agarrarse de los brazos de Thor, sujetándose con violencia al tiempo que el rubio lograba moverlo, fue la sensación más desagradable del mundo, algo por dentro se removió y él lo sintió, entre jadeos soltó a Thor y movió su mano hasta depositarla donde estaba su hueso púbico, ya boca arriba, con las piernas instintivamente separadas, buscando liberarse de la nueva sensación.

– _Aquí… ¡está aquí!_ – Gruño con las lágrimas casi afuera, aun acariciando su bajo vientre, donde estaba seguro que debía estar la cabeza de su hijo, podía sentirlo, la presión inhumana que estaba abriendo sus caderas más aún. – _Esta cerca… Thor, ya viene._

– _Tranquilo, sshh… ya regresa madre con la partera, aguanta un poco más, amor._ – Thor bajo su mano hasta posarla sobre la de Loki, acariciando la zona como único modo incierto de ayudarlo con el dolor –

– _Puedo aguantar._ – Hizo un escueto intento de sonrisa, el dolor había bajado considerablemente hasta permitirle hablar con algo de claridad, pero aun en el fondo sentía la presión que ejercía su hijo contra su interior. –

Frigga regreso a la habitación en rápida carrera, su tardanza no había sido mucha, pero las cosas si habían entrado en otro nivel con el trabajo de parto, encontró a su pobre hijo boca arriba en la cama, con las piernas separadas sin pudor alguno a que lo vieran bajo la bata que aun cargaba puesta, eso ya decía mucho de la condición en que se encontraba Loki, el dolor le ganaba a cualquier clase de vergüenza que tuviese. Thor aún estaba sentado a su lado, masajeándole el bajo vientre con sus manos temblando de impotencia. Loki nunca había sido de llorar y menos de descomponerse ante nada, pero esta situación le había mostrado una parte realmente vulnerable de su amante, una parte que alborotaba su amor y su instinto de protección hacia él.

– _Por favor bebe, date prisa._ – Entre angustias Thor susurraba aquella frase, una y otra vez, que todo acabara rápido para volver a tener al Loki que conocía y no este manojo de dolor y sufrimiento. –

– _Thor…_ \- Frigga se acercó colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor, dándolo por enterado que había regresado a la habitación. – _Ya mande por la partera, estará pronto aquí, debemos acomodar todo para cuando llegue._

– _Madre._ – Loki medio abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Frigga. –

– _Sí, aquí estoy, hijo necesito que aguantes un poco más, por favor._ – Se movió de lugar hasta quedar sentada junto a Loki. _– Ya la partera viene en camino. Vamos a acomodarte._

Frigga se movió de lugar para quitar todo el exceso de mantas en la cama, dejando nada más los almohadones que Loki estrujaba, con ayuda de Thor trajeron un gran número de toallas limpias. Frigga se ocupó de colocar varias toallas bajo las caderas de su hijo, sabia de primera mano que el espectáculo del nacimiento incluiría mucha sangre y fluidos. Thor se abstuvo de mirar más de lo necesario entre las piernas de Loki, una cosa era divertirse de modo sexual y otra muy distinta era ver en primera fila como llegaba su hijo al mundo, aún estaba armándose de valor para esas escenas.

Y solo quedaba seguir esperando, una media hora más paso hasta que las puertas doradas retumbaron con un toque rápido, era la sirvienta a la que Frigga había encomendado la búsqueda de la partera, toco varias veces sin entrar ya que la reina dio una orden estricta de no ingresar en la habitación de los príncipes hasta nuevo aviso. Thor vio cómo su madre salió rápido de la habitación, regresando a los minutos acompañada de una mujer, sin duda era la partera. El dios del trueno la detallo con severidad, esa sería la única persona en todo Asgard y los nueve reinos a la que le permitiría tocar a Loki y su bebe.

La joven vestida de modo muy sencillo, con su cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola alta, su piel era bronceada y rostro pecoso, lucía un tanto intimidada por el lugar y el llamado de la reina de Asgard, ella nunca había hablado directamente con Frigga, fue consultada por medio de un mensajero un par de meses atrás sobre si podría atender un parto dentro del palacio, pero jamás imagino a quien iba a ayudar. Su sorpresa fue grande, muy grande al ver a la futura "madre" retorciéndose de dolor en la cama, reconoció de inmediato que se trataba del príncipe Loki, y sus ojos se agrandaron sin ningún disimulo, trayendo como respuesta que Thor la detuviera a la mitad de la habitación, sin dejarla llegar más cerca de Loki.

– _¿Madre no te dijo lo que sucedía aquí?_ – Pregunto sin rodeos, con una voz bastante seca y áspera para con la chica. –

– _Mi señor…_ \- La pobre mujer se cruzó de brazos con nervios, retorciéndose las mangas de su vestido gris claro, trataba de no ver con terror al dios del trueno, pero era imponente en su estatura contra la de ella. _– Solo hare mi trabajo, no… no soy quien para preguntar por mi paciente, solo vengo a ayudarle, si me lo permite._

– _¡MALDICION, THOR! ¡DEJALA AYUDARME!_ – El grito de Loki hizo que todos voltearan a la cama. El rostro de sufrimiento estaba acentuado en cada musculo de su cuerpo, ya no soportaba más. Había aguantado con mucha dificultad las endemoniadas ganas de pujar, el instinto de su cuerpo que le pedía sacar a ese bebe a como diera lugar. –

– _¿Cuánto lleva así?_ – La joven se movió esquivando a Thor, si la parturienta quería la ayuda, le importaba poco el resto de los presentes, su labor era traer bebes al mundo, no juzgar quienes eran los padres o si eran ricos, pobres, o en este caso, uno de los príncipes de Asgard. –

– _Desde esta mañana que rompió fuente._ – Frigga le siguió hasta la cama, acariciándose las manos en modo algo angustioso. –

– _Necesito agua limpia y más luz. Traigan esa mesa hasta aquí. –_ Señalo el borde de la cama donde se detuvo, mirando con seriedad al príncipe Loki. – _Mi señor, sé que está desesperado porque esto acabe, pero necesito que coopere conmigo de aquí en adelante, todo saldrá bien._

Loki le observo con análisis, estaba nublado de dolor pero no era tan tonto como para no detallar a la mujer que estaría entre sus piernas. Le pareció una chica muy segura de sí misma, de igual modo, si hacia algo que no le agradara estaba claro que Thor la mataría allí mismo, su amante estaba como un león cuidando a su familia, moviéndose tras la partera una y otra vez, amaba esa actitud protectora de Thor para con él y su bebe.

La partera coloco con rapidez sus utensilios sobre la mesa que pidió que movieran al borde de la cama. Para ese instante Thor aún seguía mirando con mucha incomodidad a la chica, estaba casi que encima de ella viendo lo que la partera sacaba y limpiaba con el agua que mando a traer, su atención era intensa, tanto que la misma mujer sintió que si hacia algo que los incomodara acabaría muerta, así de pesado estaba el ambiente. Trago saliva un par de veces antes de si quiera acercarse al príncipe Loki, al menos el protagonista de la situación tenía cara de felicidad por estar ella allí.

– _Mi señor debo revisarle, lo hare apenas termine la próxima contracción, no quiero incomodarlo más de lo necesario._ – Con mucha agilidad se subió a la cama acabando arrodillada entre las piernas del dios, moviendo con cuidado la bata para tener mejor acceso a su entrepierna. –

Loki no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y hundió su cabeza en las almohadas, aguantando la nueva oleada de dolor. Los nervios empezaban a ganarle, le temblaba el cuerpo entero con un miedo raro que no pudo ocultar, pensando seriamente si podría seguir con esto, estaba muy cansado, agotado a un punto que no conocía, las sensaciones solo parecían distorsionadas en dolor. Cuando la contracción culmino se relajó lo suficiente para sentir como la partera le movía las rodillas indicándole que las separara más, lo hizo sin chistar, esperando la intromisión, la sensación fue asquerosa, presión, dolor, más presión aun, pero acabo rápido, escuchando la sentencia final.

– _Me llamaron a tiempo, este bebe está más que listo para nacer._ – Le sonrió a la reina que estaba parada cerca de la cama, esta le regreso la sonrisa con ánimo, pero el príncipe Thor era otra cosa, su rostro pareció ponerse un poco pálido, allí comprendió la información obvia que corría silenciosamente en el lugar. _– Mi señor, por favor colóquese atrás de él, será un excelente apoyo para que el príncipe Loki pueda pujar, y no se preocupe, él y su hijo estará bien._

– _Mi…_ \- Thor abrió la boca en grande, esa información no era de dominio público y esta mujer ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones. _– Mujer… si te atreves si quiera a intentar…_

– _¡SI! ¡ES DE EL! ¡AHORA NECESITO PUJAR!_ – Loki jalo con brusquedad del brazo a su amante haciendo que se ubicara donde la partera le dijo. Los chismes y las trivialidades podían discutirse después de que ese bebe saliera de adentro suyo. –

La partera se tragó una sonrisa, ya sabía quién tomaba las decisiones en la relación. Luego del pequeño altercado empezó a dirigir a Loki, indicándole como debía respirar y empujar, el dios de las travesuras obedeció a la perfección, estaba focalizado en sacar a ese bebe, pero una cosa es desearlo y otra que suceda rápido. Transcurrió más de una hora pujando, una tras otra hasta que el agotamiento era intolerable. Tras cada pujo acababa derrumbado sobre el pecho de Thor, respirando entrecortado, jadeando como un animal moribundo, dándose unos segundos de descanso que no solucionaban en nada la perdida de sus energías.

– _Vamos mi señor, ¡otra vez! Debemos mover ese bebe._ – La partera le aupaba con ánimo, pero ni eso hizo que Loki pusiera empeño, se había quedado privado en dolor, apretando los dientes, las manos aferradas a los brazos de Thor, pero sin la misma fuerza o esmero, parecía que había tirado la toalla por cansancio. – _Necesito que puje, él bebe no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en el canal de parto, ambos se agotaran._

– _Vamos Loki, sé que puedes, un poco más y todo terminara. –_ Thor le acaricio el rostro para hacerlo reaccionar, pero solo consiguió que el nombrado diera un grito ahogado de rabia, algo parecido a los dramas que a veces Loki tenía para hacerse comprender de modo egoísta.–

– _¡NO PUEDO MAS!_ – Estrangulo otro grito en su garganta, se sentía tan seca y rasposa, hasta el cansancio le robaba las quejas. –

La partera se limpió las manos, poniéndose de pie fuera de la cama, camino unos pasos hasta el otro lado, donde estaba Thor sentado sosteniendo a Loki, mirándolos con una intensidad algo curiosa. Paso siguiente volvió a sonreír y se acercó donde la futura madre, agachándose para estar lo más cerca de él.

– _Comprendo que está agotado y aún falta mucho, pero tengo una idea._ – Alzo la mirada hacia Thor. – _Vamos a cambiar de posición._

Loki asintió a las palabras de la chica, haría lo que fuera necesario para salir de ese dolor y poder ver a su hijo nacer. Con mucho cuidado movilizaron todo, entre la partera y la misma Frigga colocaron varias toallas en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, Thor recibió instrucciones muy detalladas sobre lo debía hacer, el seria el punto de apoyo para Loki, su mástil donde se aferraría y descansaría, parándose sobre las toallas con los pies descalzos, frente a la cama quedo en el lugar indicado y de donde no debía moverse hasta que Loki estuviese en sus brazos. Entre un par de contracciones el dios de las travesuras logro levantarse con el apoyo de su madre y la partera, Thor le sujeto de la cintura con sus brazos fuertes, evitándole que perdiera el equilibrio o se moviera de lugar, quedando uno frente al otro, como si fueran a bailar.

Loki tuvo un poco de alivio en su pecho al estar de pie, respirando mejor, pero también trajo otro tipo de sensación, la presión que ejercía la cabeza del bebe se multiplico, haciéndole comenzar a pujar sin que la partera se lo pidiera.

– _D-Duele_ – Gruño entre jadeos contenidos, era la primera vez que pujaba y sentía que algo sucedía, todo dentro de él se revolvió, las caderas dolían más, la punzante sensación de presión en sus bajos, todo solo le potenciaba las ganas de seguir. –

– _¡Perfecto! Lo está haciendo muy bien._ – La partera se agacho tras Loki ayudándole a separar más las piernas, tratando de darle más espacio al bebe. –

Fueron menos de 15 minutos de pujos cuando un grandioso anuncio hizo que hasta Thor soltara un enorme grito de alegría.

– _¡El bebe está empezando a coronar!_ – La partera tomo una toalla entre sus manos, presionando con cuidado contra la piel tensada al máximo, no necesitaban empeorar las cosas con un desgarro. –

A estas alturas Loki estaba aferrado con sus brazos al cuello de Thor, temblando de dolor, la sensación era de estarse quemando completamente por dentro, con unas ganas demoniacas de pujar más aun, pero la partera lo detenía, indicándole que no podía apresurar esa parte del nacimiento, era mejor lento y seguro. Se limitó a resoplar en el hombro de Thor, gimiendo con fuerza, su rostro totalmente rojo por el esfuerzo que ejercía al mismo tiempo que sus piernas temblaban, pero también sentía los brazos de Thor que evitaban que se derrumbara en el suelo, lo mantenían derecho frente a él, sus labios delgados le acariciaban el rostro con pequeños besos, susurros de aliento, escuchaba: te amo, tu puedes, lo haces genial, hasta declaraciones de perdón por hacerlo pasar por esto, de todo dijo Thor en ese rato, unas cosas las escucho, otras ya ni las recordaba, pero su vista cansada también logro ver a su madre tras Thor, con la cara más expectante que le haya visto en su vida, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, ella lloraba en silencio por él, por todo lo que pasaba. Y Loki se sintió tan amado, como nunca antes, Thor rodeándole en sus brazos, y Frigga atrás como apoyo moral, fue como una fuente de alivio, sujetándose a ese pensamiento mientras pujaba, quedando exhausto cuando la partera le grito que parara, que ya no siguiera, finalmente la cabeza de su hijo estaba fuera.

– _Falta menos, mi señor Loki._ – Coreo con emoción la chica, buscando entre sus instrumentos lo que necesitaba, procediendo a limpiar la boca y nariz del infante, notando el color de cabello en el proceso. – _Tiene su cabello._

– _¡Tiene el cabello negro!_ – Thor volvió a asentir como la cosa más increíble del mundo, en definitiva estaba eufórico de saber cómo sería su hijo o hija. –

– _Sigamos mi señor, un par de pujos más y este bebe estará fuera._ – Llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza del bebe, sujetándola con mucho cuidado. –

Loki obedeció con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, y eran realmente pocas, pero su hijo se deslizo con mucha facilidad ese último tramo hacia el mundo, siendo atajado entre las manos de la joven partera, dio un grito ahogado apenas estuvo fuera, moviéndose con fuerza, como resentido de estar en otro lugar menos tibio, oscuro y acogedor. Las risas y los llantos no se hicieron esperar, Frigga se movió junto a sus hijos, abrazándolos por un costado para besarles y felicitarlos, pero sin dejar de ver al bebe que estaba llorando a todo pulmón mientras la partera terminaba de limpiarlo un poco mejor, notando el sexo de su nieto en el proceso.

– _¡Es un niño! Tienen un hermoso niño…_ \- Los ojos de Frigga se inundaron de más lagrimas aun, besando y acariciando el cabello húmedo de Loki, también la picosa mejilla de Thor, toda su emoción desatada ante el nuevo bebe. –

– _Así es, mi señor Loki tiene un niño._ – La partera se movió para cortar el cordón umbilical pero el mismo Loki que aún no había podido ver a su bebe por la posición en que se encontraba la detuvo. –

– _No cortes el cordón, dame a mi hijo. –_ Sentencio en un susurro autoritario, y no era una sugerencia, era una orden. –

Espero mordiéndose los labios para no soltarse en llanto, algo enorme estaba latiendo en su pecho, un calor abrazador, la necesidad de sentir en sus brazos a su bebe, el que bastante trabajo le costó tener, quería cargarlo unos minutos si quiera antes de desmallarse de agotamiento, sentía que no duraría más en pie ni si quiera ayudado por Thor.

– _Dame a mi hijo…_

La partera se apresuró a dar instrucciones para que Thor devolviera a Loki a la cama, recostándolo con cuidado, aun el bebe lloraba con inclemencia y no se había cortado el cordón umbilical, Loki lo prohibió hasta que tuviese en sus brazos.

– _Aquí está._ – La partera lo coloco con mucho cuidado sobre el pecho desnudo de Loki, haciendo que ambos quedaran piel a piel, el contacto más íntimo entre madre e hijo. –

Loki no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio viendo por primera vez a la criatura que le había cambiado la vida completamente, detallando su aspecto, el pequeño niño tenía sin duda alguna su cabello azabache, piel era rosa pálido, y seguramente acabaría siendo tan blanca como la suya, unas mejillas rellenas, nariz pequeñita y sus dedos completos de manos y pies, y para su tranquilidad no había rastros de sangre Jotun en su aspecto físico. Después de toda esa inspección dio un suspiro de alivio, acariciando con sus dedos temblorosos toda la espalda del bebe, sin notarlo, de sus labios salió un arrullo murmurado, como los que el recibió de pequeño cuando Frigga le consolaba por algún accidente que lo lastimo, cuando lloraba, o cuando algo lo angustiaba, el arrullo de una madre.

– _Es demasiado perfecto._ – Thor se unió a ellos, acariciándole la cabecita a su hijo, se veía tan pequeña entre sus grandes manos. – _Hicimos algo grandioso._

– _Yo me lleve la peor parte del trabajo._ _–_ Loki sentencio con sorna, estaba regresando su humor particular a pesar del agotamiento. – _Pero la recompensa bien lo vale._

– _Mi señor, necesito cortar el cordón._ – La partera miro con preocupación a la pareja de nuevos padres. _–_

– _Thor lo hará. Ayúdame con esto._ – Loki volvió a sonreír ampliamente, sacando una de sus dagas favoritas. –

– _Eh… ¡Estuviste ocultando esa daga todo este tiempo! ¡¿Y si la dejabas libre mientras me abrazabas?! ¡Pudiste apuñalarme!_ – Thor recordó todas las veces que Loki estuvo entre sus brazos, lo más tétrico es que Loki ocultara esa arma durante el parto. –

– _No voy a apuñalar al padre de mi hijo._

– _¿Nunca más?_ – Thor lo miro con ojos emocionados. –

– _Si no cortas el cordón créeme que olvidare lo que acabo de decirte. –_ Extendió el arma frente a su amante. –

Thor cumpliría la petición, pero tuvo que esperar a que la partera limpiara la daga debidamente para después permitirle usarla. El dios del trueno fue quien al final corto el último vinculo visible que compartían Loki y su hijo, en el fondo Thor comprendió que era un honor el que su amante le permitiera hacerlo.

Ahora su pequeño hijo retozaba sobre el pecho de su madre, parecía feliz, si es que se pueda ver la felicidad en la cara de un niño que acaba de nacer, pero a él le pareció que estaba sonriendo con sus labios diminutos. Loki también lucia tan feliz, apacible y relajado, el semblante del estado perfecto, y seguro que el mismo lucía una sonrisa boba admirando su amante y a su hermoso hijo.

– _¿Loki?_ – Thor se sobresaltó al escucharlo dar un gemido gutural, como estrangulando el dolor nuevamente. –

– _Duele otra vez… –_ El dios de las travesuras llevo su mano hasta el vientre menos hinchado. -

– _No se asusten, es la placenta, con esto daremos por terminado el parto._ – La chica volvió a su lugar ocupándose de ello, dándole indicaciones al dios para que diera un par de pujos suaves. –

Mientras la partera culminaba de asear y revisar a su hijo y nieto, Frigga salió de la habitación para anunciarle al padre de todo que había nacido. Sabia porque Odin no había aparecido en todo ese tiempo, respetaba profundamente las decisiones de Loki, además de las recomendaciones de la misma Frigga. La relación entre el dios de las travesuras y Odin no eran las mejores. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a respetar sus espacios, pero ser padre e hijo aún estaba en un debate álgido, sin contar con agregarle el romance que habían empezado Thor y Loki, no fue sencillo lograr un punto medio, y Frigga tuvo mucho que ver en ese cese al fuego.

El nuevo heredero había llegado al mundo casi a media noche, acompañado de una suave lluvia, seguramente causada sin si quiera notarlo por el mismo Thor. La partera recibió las gracias y una buena paga de parte de los felices padres, también tuvo que prometer que no revelaría la situación hasta que ellos mismos lo anunciaran al resto del reino, ella lo prometió sin chistar, había disfrutado mucho ver un lado de los príncipes que ni imaginaba que existía. Se retiró del palacio complacida, dejando a la pareja a solas con su nuevo bebe.

Thor se coló en la cama junto a su nueva familia, estaba absorto con el pequeño niño que ahora estaba limpio, bien vestido y abrigado en una manta dorada exquisitamente tejida por su propia abuela Frigga. Loki le tenía entre sus brazos, no había dejado que nadie lo ayudara a vestir a su hijo, ni si quiera Thor, nadie había cargado al niño más que él y la partera.

– _Tiene el porte de un verdadero rey._ – Loki hablo bajito, acariciando con sumo cuidado las mejillas rosadas de su bebe, no podía parar de mirarlo, para él era la cosa más perfecta había creado, con ayuda de Thor. _–_

– _Pero un rey debe tener un nombre. –_ El dios del trueno sonrió recordando algunos nombres que le gustaban, aunque nunca dijo ninguno ya que Loki lo había prohibido, por alguna extraña razón su amante no quería saber de nombres para el bebe, simplemente así. _–_

Loki centro su atención en Thor, mirándolo con seriedad hasta que estiro los brazos con su hijo entre ellos, ofreciéndoselo a su padre.

– _Dale un nombre digno de un rey._

Las manos de Thor temblaron un poco pero se estiraron, tomando con muchos nervios al bebe. Fue un poco engorroso al inicio, era tan pequeño que temía apretar mucho y lastimarlo o que se le deslizara de sus brazos, pero lo logro. Cuando estuvo seguro que no se le caería se puso en pie saliendo de la cama, dando un par de pasos por la habitación, con la mirada concentrada en su hijo, detallándolo emocionado, una cosa era verlo en brazos de Loki y otra muy distinta era tenerlo el mismo entre sus brazos. Y en ese instante supo porque Loki nunca dijo nombres, jamás pidió discutirlo y hasta lo prohibió, había guardado el acontecimiento solo para él, marcar el destino de su hijo con un nombre.

– _Un nombre…_ _–_ Hablo para sí, desviando la mirada por unos segundos hasta la cama donde estaba Loki mirándolos con mucha expectación a su decisión. _–_

Observo otra vez al bebe, este había empezado a removerse entre sus brazos, haciendo un curioso puchero, parecía que estaba esperando igual que su madre por una respuesta.

– _¡Erik! Ese es su nombre._ – Anuncio en un grito alegre, agachando su rostro para besar la frente de su hijo. –

– _Me gusta._ _–_ Loki sentencio complacido, su hijo llevaría en su nombre el significado "del que reina eternamente". – _Es perfecto._

Todo parecía increíble hasta que Thor recordó que aún faltaba algo por hacer, algo que a Loki no le gustaría mucho, pero que era su deber como hijo del padre de todo, debía llevar a Erik ante Odin.

– _Loki, sabes que debo…_

– _Hazlo._ – Conocía a Thor tan bien, sabía que era lo que quería, él era tan transparente en acciones y pensamientos. –

Aceptaría el deber de dejarlo presentar a su hijo ante Odin, esperando que el padre de todo fuera respetuoso. Admitía que Odin les dejo cierto campo libre desde que supo que el esperaba un hijo de Thor, bajando la guardia sobre su frialdad, así sea un poco.

Thor acomodo un poco mejor a Erik entre sus brazos, cubriéndole casi que por completo con la manta dorada, se acercó a Loki, besándole en los labios para calmar su obvia ansiedad con el suceso, le susurró al oído un "te amo" un "no te preocupes, regresare rápido" y un increíblemente dulce "Lo cuidare bien".

Los pasillos del palacio lucieron tan frios a esas altas horas de la noche, silenciosos, tan solo el sonido de sus botas contra el suelo le acompañaba su andar, de vez en vez registraba entre la manta para cerciorarse de que Erik estaba bien, dormía plácidamente con el tibio calor que despedía la prenda que lo abrigaba, además de la arropadora sensación de estar en los grandes brazos de su padre. Thor trago grueso cuando se consiguió de frente a su madre, sabía a qué venia ese encuentro, ella no dijo nada y estiro su mano delicada para encaminarlo a donde estaría Odin. De cierto modo agradeció que Frigga estuviera con él, y también seguramente ya ella había tenido una conversación previa con el padre de todo.

Su madre le escolto hasta la biblioteca real, no era precisamente el sitio donde Thor esperaría encontrar a su padre, imagino conseguirlo sentado en su trono, con una mirada plana y paternalista.

– _Padre. –_ Thor entro seguido de Frigga, siguiéndola hasta que pudo verlo, estaba sentado al fondo de la enorme biblioteca, en un viejo sillón, con un gran libro sobre su regazo, lucia apacible. –

– _Thor. –_ Alzo la mirada del libro, cerrando su lectura con rapidez para ponerse en pie. –

– _Padre, vengo a presentarte mi hijo, tu nieto y heredero al trono de Asgard_. – Respiro profundo y camino unos cuantos pasos más cerca de Odin. –

El padre de todo no emitió ningún juicio, solo se acercó a Thor y con mucha seguridad tomo al recién nacido entre en sus brazos, al dios del trueno no le dio tiempo si quiera de negarse o aceptar, tan si quiera de respirar, ya Odin tenía al pequeño bebe consigo. Un poco angustiado Thor busco con la mirada a su madre, estaba confundido por lo que hizo el padre de todo, pero Frigga no pareció incomodada, más bien, se quedó quieta, observando con atención lo que hacía su esposo con su nuevo nieto.

– _Así se veía Loki cuando llego a mis manos._ – Con cuidado movió la manta para destapar un poco al niño. – _Pero él tiene un aire menos frio, y eso me recuerda a ti, hijo._

Thor se relajó un poco, los comentarios de Odin eran un tanto melancólicos y de añoranza del pasado, las conversaciones comunes de los que se encuentran con la realidad de que están envejeciendo porque la vida brota más rápido de lo que ellos logran comprender.

– _Las decisiones que ustedes tomaron tuvieron este resultado, Thor. Él es el resultado de las acciones vividas. Espero que sepan guiar a este niño por el camino del bien, que tú y Loki crezcan como padres responsables, pero más que todo lo que pueda decirles sobre todas las cosas, creo que deben ser sinceros con él, no ocultar nada para evitar dolores mayores._

Esas palabras las comprendió muy bien Thor, entre líneas hablaba de su secreto sobre Loki, lo que lo lastimo profundamente y que hizo mella en su relación padre e hijo, quizás no estaba tan muerto ese sentimiento de Odin hacia Loki, esperaba que también fuera así de Loki hacia Odin. Ya existiría el tiempo suficiente para comprobarlo, además, este nuevo niño seria como el cable conector perfecto, Odin veía en el al Loki inocente que tomo como su propia sangre, lo demás lo diría el tiempo.

– _Creo que es tiempo que regreses a Erik con Loki._

– _Padre… ¿Cómo sabes que lo nombramos Erik?_ – Thor tomo a su hijo en brazos con asombro, él no le había dicho a nadie, salvo a Loki. –

– _A Loki siempre le ha gustado lo mejor y lo más grande, no fue raro pensar en ese nombre para su hijo, ni en elegirte a ti como su compañero de vida._

Thor acepto en silencio que había copiado ciertos hábitos de Loki, o en su defecto, la complacencia a su amante había tomado tamaña proporción que darle lo que más le gustaba era común y hasta predecible en él, " _Dale un nombre digno de un rey"._

– _¿Puedo llevarlo hasta la habitación?_ – Frigga extendió los brazos esperando que Thor accediera a su petición. –

El pequeño Erik paso a ser cargado por su abuela, Frigga sonrió extasiada, acunándolo mientras su voz se volvía un arrullo, repitiendo el mismo gesto que realizo Loki al tenerlo por primera vez en sus brazos. Mientras Frigga salía de la biblioteca, Thor le agradeció al padre de todo por sus consejos, también acepto que Odin fue totalmente abierto a la nueva situación. Loki estaría aliviado de saber toda esta información.

Para cuando Thor alcanzo a su madre, ya Frigga estaba dentro de la habitación de ellos, sentada en el borde de la cama, ella y Loki tenían una conversación, otra vez el ambiente parecía ajeno a él, no quiso interrumpir, quizás su madre estaba contándole lo que sucedió en la biblioteca con Odin. Se quedó recargado de la puerta, observando la estampa hasta que escucho el llanto de Erik, Thor sintió la necesidad de acercarse pero la mirada de Frigga a lo lejos le indicaba que esperara allí parado, que no se moviera. Su hijo ahora lloraba con más fuerza que al inicio, dando unos gemidos agudos, si no estuviera seguro de que estaba con Loki y Frigga, juraría que alguien lo estaba lastimando.

Se meció en su sitio, caminando un poco de un lado a otro, tratando de observar que sucedía y porque Erik no paraba de llorar, pero su madre estaba agachada de espaldas a él obstaculizándole la vista a la cama y a Loki. Fueron unos minutos algo tensos que culminaron cuando su hijo paro de llorar en seco, como si le hubieran tapado la boca en un segundo.

– _Thor…_ _–_ Frigga se acercó donde su hijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, parecía aliviada en cierto modo. _–_ _Puedes acercarte, pero no hagas mucho alboroto, nos costó un poco hacerlo que comiera, sin duda tiene tu misma terquedad._

El dios del trueno finalmente comprendió que sucedía, estuvo tentado a decir "cosas de mujeres" pero era casi seguro que Loki aun guardaba alguna otra daga y la usaría contra el por su mal chiste ante su nueva maternidad. Decidió tomar la recomendación de su madre y no hacer ruidos, ni si quiera comentarios, tan solo camino hasta la cama y allí se quedó, descubriendo que su amante podía verse más hermoso aun de lo imaginado, bajo la iluminación suave de varias velas repartidas por la habitación. Contuvo hasta el aliento observando la palidez de la piel de Loki que contrastaba con el brillo amarillento de las velas, su cabello aun húmedo por el sudor del esfuerzo hecho horas atrás se desparramaba sobre sus hombros desnudos, tapándole un poco el rostro, pero eso no impedía que detallara sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, su cuello largo y delicado, la clavícula perfectamente esculpida bajo su piel, bajando la mirada más para descubrir un pecho inflamado, y a su pequeño hijo prendado al pezón derecho, haciendo algunos ruidos graciosos mientras comía, moviendo sus manitos por toda la piel expuesta, si, en eso también se parecía a él.

– _Puedes respirar._ – La voz de Loki resonó en la habitación. –

– _Me arriesgare a decirte que es lo más dulce que te he visto hacer en la vida._ – Dio dos pasos atrás esperando la furia del dios de las travesuras, pero al contrario de eso, Loki solo levanto la mirada con un orgullo enorme que se desbordaba por todos sus poros. –

– _Gracias, estoy haciendo lo necesario para que nuestro hijo no muera por inanición. Deberías agradecérmelo todos los días que te queden de vida, hasta que el mundo se acabe y el sol deje de brillar._

– _Por todos los dioses, hasta esto lo volverás un pedestal donde sentarte._ – Se acercó un poco más hasta agacharse junto a Loki, sonriéndole de modo coqueto. – _Y yo allí, puliendo el pedestal, una y otra vez._

– _Thor._

Sin más palabras Loki se inclinó con cuidado alcanzando los labios del dios del trueno, juntándolos en un beso que no duro mucho, pero fue simbólico en todo el sentido de la palabra. A su modo Loki estaba agradeciendo también por la compañía de Thor, por su paciencia y tolerancia casi divina ante cada situación en la que lo metió el dios de las travesuras. Fueron unos nueve meses muy movidos, al inicio estaba dudoso de todo esto, pero comprendió que había dejado que sucediera porque amaba a Thor, si, su egoísta y posesivo amor, su modo único de demostrar que ambos se pertenecían y ahora existía una prueba irrefutable de que ellos habían conectado sus existencias aun nivel superior, Erik era su milagro, la mejor demostración de lo que dos poderosos dioses podían crear si estaban juntos.

– _Sabes que te amo._ – Loki susurro aun con sus labios rozando los de Thor. –

– _Lo sé. –_ Llevo su mano hasta el cuello de Loki, afianzándolo para después darle un beso en la frente. _– Padre de todo acepto a Erik, ya no tenemos ningún impedimento para hacer pública nuestra relación, además de que debemos presentarlo a él._

– _Presentarlo ante todo Asgard. –_ Una sensación rara se depositó en su pecho, aun no se sentía cómodo como para hacer eso. Si el revelar que ellos habían intimado así fueran "hermanos adoptivos" era complicado, agregarle que su relación oculta había dado frutos con un bebe, allí la situación se volvía más compleja aun. _– Dame un par de semanas, primero revelaremos nuestra situación sentimental, luego podremos discutir lo de presentar a Erik._

– _Está bien, es una decisión sabia y prudente._

– _¡Qué harías sin mí, Thor Odinson!_

– _Podría hacer mucho, pero vivir tanto tiempo sin ti seria como no vivir._

El par de semanas que Loki pidió para pensarlo se cumplieron, estaba completamente repuesto del parto, aun con peso extra y algunas incomodidades atribuibles a su rol materno, pero nada de eso evito que él y Thor hicieran su revelación sobre la situación sentimental que compartían. Fue en medio de una reunión dispuesta por el mismo Odin, y sorprendentemente el padre de todo se encargó de presentarlos, lo curioso del asunto fue el modo en que Odin describió su situación, declaro que su hijo Thor, heredero al trono de Asgard estaba en una relación sentimental y que había elegido a quien reinaría con él, y allí la sorpresa fue anunciar a Loki como el prometido de Thor, y más sorpresa aun fue que hasta fecha para la boda les había dado el padre de todo.

Los presentes se asombraron por la noticia, pero Loki se llevó el premio al asombro, de su boca no pudo salir una sola palabra hasta que Thor le jalo en medio del salón donde se efectuaba la reunión, presentándolo formalmente como su futuro esposo, le beso sin pudor alguno ante toda la alta esfera de Asgard, pasando a ofrecer un brindis y un banquete para celebrar su unión.

Dos días después de ese banquete Loki acabo por convencerse que le aceptaban como el futuro gobernante junto a Thor, y decidió presentar a Erik, otro torbellino de emociones en el pueblo de Asgard se desato, su futuro rey ya tenía heredero. Resulto ser un niño adorado por sus súbditos, tenían mucho tiempo sin ver un bebe en el palacio, desde la llegada de Loki, así que no fue raro que todos tuvieran la curiosidad y emoción de saber del pequeño príncipe Erik.

* * *

Toda la entrada a los jardines estaba hecha un asco: tierra, lodo, sangre seca, un tropel de caballos y los gritos eufóricos de un rey. Thor bajo de su montura con emoción, lucia sucio de pies a cabeza, con su melena rubia alborotada, llena de lodo seco y ramas. El escandalo era tal que hasta el mismo Loki salió a ver que sucedía, andando a paso cansado, con un par de libros bajo sus brazos y una mirada inquisidora, parecía dispuesto a dar un gran regaño a su esposo, primeramente por meter a su grupo de brutos sobre caballos hasta el interior de su jardín favorito, segundo, por desaparecer en el día que celebrarían 10 años de casados, había tantas cosas que hacer y simplemente esa mañana Thor desapareció, pero lo peor del asunto es que con el también arrastro a su hijo Erik, sin avisos, simplemente tomo al niño y lo saco de la cama, cuando Loki quiso ir a levantarlo para empezar su día con clases de magia, el chiquillo ya no estaba. Era tan intenso y salvaje como su padre.

– _Thor… Erik._ – Loki se detuvo posando una de sus manos sobre la cadera, tratando de hacer contrapeso en su cuerpo. –

– _¡MADRE!_ – De atrás de Thor salió un niño totalmente sucio en lodo y sangre seca, parecía un animal salvaje que el rubio rescato del bosque. – _¡Te trajimos un obsequio!_

– _¿Erik?_ – Loki afino la mirada, ese no podía ser su hijo, pero sí lo era, sus ojos lo delataban, su rostro sucio solo resaltaban su mirada azul verdosa, tenía un color tan único que eran la envidia de medio Asgard. - _Tu ropa, tu cabello…_

– _¡UN JABALI ENORME!_ – Erik corrió hasta Loki, sacando de entre sus ropas lo que parecía parte de un colmillo. – _Esto es para ti._

– _Erik quería darte algo especial._ – Thor también se acercó acariciando el vientre de su esposo. _– Recordó que querías comer jabalí la otra noche y me insistió en que fuéramos por uno._

Loki respiro hondo, mirando el colmillo que su hijo le ofrecía con toda alegría entre sus manitos sucias, así no podía regañarlo. Ni a él, ni al atolondrado de Thor por llevárselo de cacería, estaban cumpliendo un caprichoso antojo suyo que había causado un alboroto dos noches atrás, medio palacio moviéndose para conseguir carne de jabalí, en este segundo embarazo las debilidades del dios de las travesuras eran por la comida. Dio otro hondo suspiro y se inclinó con dificultad para tomar el colmillo entre sus manos.

– _Gracias, hijo._ – No pudo evitar pasar su mano por el largo cabello azabache de su niño, tratando de darle algo de orden al desastre. – _Lo usare esta noche en el banquete._

– _¡Genial! Padre me dijo que te encantaría._ – Volteo hacia Thor que estaba sonriendo ampliamente aferrado a la cintura de Loki. –

– _Ve a darte un baño, necesito hablar con tu padre._ – Loki mantuvo la compostura hasta que Erik se alejó dentro del palacio, ensuciando más aun el piso con sus botas llenas de lodo. –

– _El banquete tendrá un enorme jabalí para celebrar._ – Thor señalo al animal muerto que había siendo arrastrado por dos caballos hasta el palacio. –

– _Tu regalo y el de Erik fue cazar un animal que se me antojo hace un par de noches_. – Llevo la mano hasta su vientre, sintiendo que se revolvía con las patadas del nuevo bebe en camino, solo faltaba un par de meses para que naciera su segundo hijo. _– Tu hijo te lo agradece, y yo también._

– _Tenías que haber visto como Erik cabalgo conmigo y me ayudo a cazarlo, ¡Será un valiente guerrero!_ – Thor relataba todo el asunto con mucha emoción, alzando la voz y haciendo ademanes de los detalles que sucedieron. –

– _Tiene demasiado de ti en carácter y demasiado de mí en físico_. – Sonrió al tiempo que sacaba un par de hojas secas de entre el cabello de su esposo. – _Espero que este otro bebe sea más calmado._

– _A mí no me importa realmente como resulten los hijos que tengamos, lo increíble es que estemos juntos en esto después de todos estos años._

– _Te dije que me pertenecías._

– _Para toda la eternidad._ – Thor beso los labios de Loki con suavidad. –


End file.
